Viaje fantástico al corazón de la utopía
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fic de Loud House. Luan tuvo el sueño de presentarse a un enorme festival de comedia. Pero al ser llevada a la decepción por parte de su familia, emprende un nefasto y accidentado viaje ella sola. Su familia no pierde tiempo y van en su búsqueda, también pasando por situaciones cada vez más extrañas.
1. Comenzó en el aeropuerto

**Bueno, gente. Es hora de mostrar mi nueva historia acerca de la familia Loud y sus aventuras. Sin embargo, creo me demoraré en subir los demás capítulos. Como siempre, pido paciencia.**

 **Daré una información más detallada sobre la historia a partir del segundo capítulo, pero por el momento, les confirmo que se tratará de un Longfic para homenajear las películas _road movie_ , las cuales creo que calzarían bien con el sentimiento de la serie de la enorme familia. También haré referencias a todo, sea directa o indirectamente: películas, videojuegos, animes, libros… incluso a otros fanfics, sean o no del fandom del niño peliblanco y su enorme familia. Espero hacerlo de una forma satisfactoria y cruzaré los dedos para no recibir quejas por parecer un plagio del episodio _Tripped_ , de la tercera temporada (la cual aún no veo).  
**

 **Por el momento, mostraré este intro, a ver qué les parece. Como siempre, espero lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT: Hice unos cambios que encontré pertinentes, pero nada que afecte la narración.**

* * *

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Detroit**  
 **Detroit, Michigan**  
 **9:10 AM**

—Aquí tiene su boleto… ¡El siguiente!

Un ejecutivo de ventas del aeropuerto, estaba vendiendo otro boleto más a una pareja de recién casados. Era un día como cualquier otro para este señor de cabeza completamente calva, de piel bronceada. pero no pasaría mucho para romper momentáneamente su monotonía, después que llegara a su mesa una niña de camisa blanca con una flor rosa en su bolsillo. Su falda amarilla de cuadros y calcetines de futbolista del mismo color, le daba un aspecto muy cómico; además, su tierna sonrisa revelaba sus frenillos de la dentadura superior.

—Un boleto a Nueva York, por favor.

—Ok, jovencita.

El ejecutivo se dirigió a su computadora, estuvo un minuto sin mencionar una palabra mientras tecleaba, lo que le provocó algo de incomodidad a la joven.

»¿Forma de pago?

—Efectivo.

El ejecutivo, muy calmadamente, siguió tecleando otro minuto, antes de decir la frase que arruinaría el entusiasmo de la joven:

—Necesito tu documentación.

—¿Mi… documentación?

La joven se puso nerviosa de un momento a otro, principalmente porque no tenía ninguna identificación en su poder. Había salido de su hogar en forma apresurada. No obstante, el ejecutivo, a pesar de darse cuenta, la miraba con serenidad.

»Señor… ¿es… necesario que le presente mis documentos?

—Por supuesto, niña. Es la política del aeropuerto, sobre todo para una menor de edad como tú. En tu caso, debemos corroborar tu edad y proceder de acuerdo a las tarifas correspondientes.

—¿Menor? ¿Dónde saca eso que soy menor? ¿Cómo puede asegurar que no está mirando a una chica de 21 años, que quedó a medio crecer?

—Je je je je —rió el ejecutivo discretamente—, buen chiste, niña. Estoy a punto de cumplir 30 años trabajando en aeropuertos... aunque en otros oficios, claro... y he visto a toda clase de personas por acá. No me cuesta para nada reconocer a un adolescente de un adulto.

—Bueno, no debería fijarse tanto en canas y arrugas de la gente, lo que importa es el corazón.

—¡Ja ja ja ja! En eso tienes razón, mi método no es infalible. Por eso, para estar seguros de tu edad, necesito tus documentos.

La joven soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

»Niña, no hagamos esto más complicado, acepta que eres una menor de edad, que intenta viajar sin papeles.

La joven no tenía idea de cómo convencer al ejecutivo para venderle un boleto. Agachó la mirada un momento y miró con tristeza otro momento a la izquierda.

»Como me lo imaginaba.

La joven asintió levemente con la cabeza.

»He vivido casos de niños que llegan acá solos y sin la documentación apropiada. Puede que lo sepas, pero para que un menor de edad viaje en avión, es requerimiento fundamental que se contrate un servicio de asistencia. Los encargados deben velar que estén seguros en el viaje, siendo recibidos por un responsable al terminar el viaje.

—Bueno, señor… hay alguien que me está esperando en Nueva York.

El ejecutivo comenzó a simpatizar con la joven, que se demostraba determinada a llegar hasta allá.

—Disculpa si mi pregunta es indiscreta, pero ¿por qué vas a Nueva York?

—¿Por qué? —La joven se irguió repentinamente, como si hubiese recibido un golpe anímico— Porque allá, se celebrará uno de los festivales más grande de comedia del país. Se realizará en 2 semana y tengo la intención de participar y mostrar que tengo el talento para estar allá.

—Una joven comediante… lo supuse por tu vestimenta. ¿Sabes?, tal vez, sí haya una forma de que vayas hoy mismo a Nueva York.

La joven se mostró entusiasmada.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Exacto. Nuestra empresa posee un servicio de asistencia, donde uno de nuestros empleados te acompañará y velará por tu seguridad… aunque claro, sumando un cargo extra al servicio total. Si dices que hay una persona de confianza esperando, no habrá problema en contactarla. Lo único que debemos hacer —el ejecutivo tomó el teléfono sobre el escritorio— es contactar a tus padres o a quien esté a tu cargo para pedirle…

—¡NOOOO!

El sorpresivo grito de la joven hizo que el ejecutivo mirara con duda. Lentamente, éste bajó el teléfono a su posición inicial y muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza, destacando las peores. Articuló la pregunta que parecía más coherente:

—¿Acaso huiste de tu hogar, niña?

La joven mostró una muy notoria preocupación en su rostro, seguido de una risa nerviosa.

»Mira, no voy a preguntar tus motivos, pero no seré cómplice de esto. Llamaré a la policía para que vuelvas con tu familia.

El ejecutivo miró a su espalda un momento para solicitar la asistencia de los guardias de seguridad, pero al devolver la mirada, vio que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven desapareció como por arte de magia. Miró inútilmente de izquierda a derecha, tratando de encontrarla y detenerla. No quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que dio aviso a todo el personal del aeropuerto y, posteriormente, llamó a las autoridades con tal de averiguar si existía una constancia por extravío, en relación a una adolescente en Michigan.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

La joven comediante huía lo más rápido que podía del aeropuerto, no tenía pensado volver a su hogar.

Al pasar los minutos, vio que los guardias comenzaron a mirar a todos lados, y seguramente la estaban buscando a ella. Así que se acercó hacia la calle para así tomar el primer taxi que pasara.

Sin embargo, en su huida, tuvo la mala suerte de pisar mal con su pie izquierdo, doblando su tobillo. Esto le hizo detenerse bruscamente, mientras gritaba, a los 4 vientos, unas palabras no apropiadas para el horario familiar. Se agachó por instinto y tomó su pie inflamado, tratando de alivianar el dolor, sin mucho efecto.

No obstante, fueron estas palabras y los posteriores gemidos de dolor, los que llamaron la atención de una señora de edad, muy gordita, con cabello canoso amarrado en un bulto similar a una cebolla y de apariencia amable.

—¡Esa boquita, niña! —dijo aquella señora.

La señora miró su rostro de dolor cuando la joven le observó y sintió algo de pena por ella. Por ello se acercó a ella y decidió asistirla.

»¿Te sientes bien, jovencita?

La joven la miró con miedo, principalmente porque creía que podría denunciarla al personal del aeropuerto. Sabiendo lo que sentía, la abuela levantó sus manos abiertas para llevarla a la calma.

»Vamos, no te asustes. A mi edad, no podría lastimar a nadie… Solo si quieres, pero ¿por qué no vienes a mi auto y te sientas un rato para calmar un poco ese dolor? Está hacia allá.

No sabía por qué, pero confió en aquella señora. La siguió hacia su vehículo a un par de minutos del aeropuerto, mientras cojeaba. Aunque la señora le pidió más de una vez que se detuviese para descansar, ésta no quiso y continuó como pudo.

Al llegar a su modesto auto verde oscuro, modelo «escarabajo», la joven se sentó en el asiento de atrás, sin cerrar la puerta, manteniendo los pies fuera del vehículo.

—Gracias, señora —dijo—, siento aprovecharme de su hospitalidad. Por cierto, aún no le he preguntado su nombre.

—No te preocupes y lamento no haberte dicho. Mi nombre es Margaret, ¿y el tuyo?

—Luan, me llamo Luan Loud.

—Luan, espero te puedas sentir mejor. Es lo menos que podía hacer, normalmente paso por algo parecido con mi osteoporosis. A veces, mis huesos me duelen y me cuesta mucho caminar, sobre todo en invierno.

—Cuánto lo lamento. Por lo menos para mí, esto me pasará pronto, y cuando me sienta mejor, tomaré un vehículo que me lleve hasta Nueva York.

—Muy bien por ti. En un momento, viajaré en mi vehículo a una importante convención fuera de este estado, me parece que seguiré la ruta hacia donde tú vas, o eso creo. La verdad, tengo muy mala memoria para recordar calles.

Luan se sintió calmada luego de haberse sentado en el auto, sin embargo, aquella calma se esfumó en un parpadeo, al ver que habían unos policías en frente del aeropuerto, hablando con los guardias y luego movilizarse. Ésta entró sus pies al interior el auto y preguntó nerviosamente a la abuelita:

—¡¿Dice que va a seguir la misma ruta que yo?! ¡No me gustaría abusar de su confianza, señora Margaret! ¡Pero ¿podría llevarme por esa ruta para encontrar un transporte hasta Nueva York?!

La señora Margaret estuvo pensativa.

—No estoy realmente segura… Pero Luan, ¿no sería mejor buscar un transporte en el aeropuerto, como dijiste?

—¡Sí, pero me ha costado encontrarlo! — dijo exaltadamente mientras giraba, con exagerada regularidad, su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta—. Tuve problemas con el papeleo, como soy menor de edad… pero… ¡si usted conoce algún terminal concurrido, puede dejarme ahí y yo buscaré la forma para llegar!

—Si así lo quieres, no tengo problemas en llevarte, conozco un sitio concurrido. ¿Tienes familiares en Nueva York?

Luan se quedó muda un instante.

—Por… ¡supuesto! Mi familia me está esperando en... ¿Long Island?

—Entonces no esperemos más, Luan. Estamos en la hora, vamos ahora mismo.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Luan miraba alterada hacia el aeropuerto y a la fuerza policial, desesperada de la enorme calma de la señora por encender el motor, el cual, además, no partía de inmediato.

—Disculpa, Luan —dijo Margaret—, es normal que mi autito me haga esta jugarreta, no me acordé de poner el contacto para calentar el motor.

Luan quería gritarle que partiera de inmediato, especialmente porque los policías se estaban acercando a donde estaban. Cuando por fin encendió, el vehículo tomó velocidad tan sorpresivamente, que hizo sentar a Luan con el impulso. Cuando la joven miró a los policías, quienes estuvieron a unos metros de llegar, por fin dejó de sentir ese apretón en su pecho (provocado por la ansiedad), y su cuerpo se relajó tanto que, al acomodarse en el asiento y suspirar sonoramente, se quedó dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Espera… —dijo para sí misma la señora Margaret—. ¿Nueva York queda camino a California?... ¿O hacia Texas?

La señora no mentía cuando decía que no conocía las rutas del país, es más, no sabía dónde se ubicaba Nueva York u otro estado que no fuera Indiana, su tierra natal. Luego de tomada la carretera, recién en ese instante tuvo la idea de preguntar a Luan qué ruta le servía realmente, pero al encontrarla dormida, no quiso molestarla.

No se sintió muy preocupada de todos modos, porque creyó que podría llegar a Nueva York desde Indianápolis, aunque, en el fondo, estuviese en sentido contrario a donde Luan debía dirigirse.


	2. ¿Dónde salió todo mal? (parte 1)

**Comienzo dando disculpas por la tardanza en el fic. Dicho esto, continuemos.**

 ** _Viaje Fantástico al Corazón de la Utopía_** **es una canción (si lo puedo llamar así) compuesta por el humorista y folclorista chileno Felo, al que admiro mucho, aunque algunos lo cataloguen como alguien aburrido. Si bien la canción en sí es más una sátira a la realidad que se vive en Chile, el nombre me fue lo suficientemente llamativo para nombrar mi historia.  
** **Ya comenté que se trata de un Longfic y que haré referencias descaradas a diestra y siniestra. De lo último, seré tan obstinado en ello, que posiblemente (y solo, posiblemente) terminaré convirtiéndolo en un** ** _crossover_** **. Haré un apartado de referencias a las franquicias que menciono, las cuales no creo necesario explicar para entender la trama. Trataré que las referencias no afecte el desarrollo, aunque, sinceramente, solo busco pasarlo bien escribiendo.  
** **Además, pondré referencias musicales en ciertos pasajes de la historia, como recomendaciones para escuchar en el momento, cosa que se complemente con la lectura. Este recurso lo usan algunos usuarios y decidí ocuparlo también (por favor, no me culpen de plagio).  
** **Después de la larga intro y como de costumbre, responde los siguientes comentarios:**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: Gracias por comentar y en eso tienes razón. Gran parte de la historia se la llevará Luan, por ser ella quien desencadene los eventos que ocurrirán. De todos modos, también quiero que toda la familia Loud tenga su momento de destacar. Lo de la ancianita, vendría bien el dicho «el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones», que se interpreta de 2 formas: una sugiere que solo decir que se quiere hacer tal cosa no basta, hay que hacerlo; y la otra (que aplica acá), que actuamos con buena fe, pero sin conocimiento que hacemos un mal.**

 **Sergex** **: Agradecido de tu comentario. Espero lograr una sensación enorme con la historia, de principio a fin, y espero satisfacerme por haber hecho las cosas como he querido.**

 **Ahora siéntase cómodos, porque el** ** _viaje fantástico al corazón de la utopía_** **comienza oficialmente ahora. Así que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Al vivir en una familia tan numerosa, sientes la necesidad de destacar entre tus hermanos. Yo pasé por eso mientras crecía, me preguntaba qué cualidad especial tenía que me diferenciara. Felizmente, encontré mi respuesta en la comedia, porque me siento realizada cuando le saco una sonrisa a alguien.  
_ _He hecho de todo para encontrar nuevas formas de comedia: bromas, videos, shows de comedia en general… Pero hoy, presiento que este día, luego de terminar mi espectáculo, ocurrirá algo especial, que me llevará hacia lo más grande que haré en toda mi vida.  
_ _¿Por qué les digo esto? No lo sé en verdad, una simple corazonada. Tan solo dejemos que el tiempo nos lo diga._

Luan Loud, aspirante a comediante.

 _«En búsqueda de un presagio»  
_ Luan y la familia Loud, en:

 **¿Dónde salió todo mal? (parte 1)**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Casa Loud  
** **Royal Woods, Michigan  
** **10:00 AM**

—¡ _Gravity Falls_!

—¡ _Hora de Aventura_!

—¡ _Gravity Falls_!

—¡ _Hora de Aventura_!

En una típica mañana de verano, las gemelas de 6 años, Lana y Lola, discutían acerca de qué programa ver. Lana quería poner _Gravity Falls_ en la televisión _,_ mientras que Lola quería ver _Hora de Aventura._

Lana era una niña rubia vestida de gasfíter, que tendía a permanecer con su cuerpo enlodado, ya sea por realizar labores de reparación de gasfitería, mecánica u otros; o simplemente porque se la pasaba jugando en la tierra con algún animal que encontraba en la calle.

Por el contrario, Lola era una niña de comportamiento refinado, que acostumbraba a vestir con traje de princesa rosa y una tiara en su cabeza, costumbre que adquirió al participar constantemente en concursos de belleza infantil. Sin embargo, su personalidad era bastante pedante y egoísta, muy distinto a su contraparte gemela, que poseía una amabilidad y benevolencia muy destacada, sobre todo con los animales.

Lincoln, el único hermano de la familia, que usaba camisa naranja, pantalones azules y que poseía cabello particularmente blanco para sus 11 años de edad, tomó el control del televisor en la mesa y se unió a la discusión:

—Esta vez, seré yo quien elija lo que veremos hoy. En unos minutos, comenzará _Jaime y Sus Tentáculos_ y no me lo perderé por nada.

—¡No es justo! —se quejaron las gemelas al unísono.

Luan, la hermana comediante de la casa, desayunaba tranquilamente en la mesa, viendo a sus hermanos discutir. Estaba en pijama amarillo de camisa y pantalón, con sus pies descalzos y manteniendo su cabello en forma de cola de caballo y un par de curiosos mechones de pelo que se asemejaban a antenas de insecto, sobresaliendo de su frente.

Mientras Lincoln cambiaba de canal, un anuncio comercial se mostró en pantalla:

« _Nueva york tendrá el honor de presentar el primer gran festival nacional de comedia independiente.»_

—¡No la cambies, Lincoln!

El anuncio llamó en un parpadeo la atención de la comediante, principalmente porque lo tenía muy memorizado. Lincoln, sorprendido por el exabrupto de su hermana, se detuvo fijamente, como si estuviese jugando al encantado.

 _«Un escenario sobre el centro de Broadway, 3 días, albergando a docenas de comediantes de todos los rincones del país, mostrando sus talentos para ganar el premio mayor.»_

—¡10.000 dólares! —dijo Luan, al unísono con la voz en _off_ del anuncio, llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

Luan sentía en su interior un deseo enorme por participar en aquel escenario.

« _Dentro de 2 semanas: "Com-Circus". Transmisión por stream: Webflix y Witch TV.»_

—Como quisiera estar ahí —dijo Luan, con ilusión.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a nuestros padres si vas? —preguntó Lincoln, fijando su mirada en la curiosa expresión de esplendor en el rostro de su hermana—. Yo fui a Florida con papá, para participar en el programa _Legend_. Y recuerda que Lola fue el año pasado a California, para estar en el concurso _Little Miss Sunshine_.

—¡Ay, Lincoln! —exclamó Lola, muy molesta— ¡Ya había olvidado ese bochorno!

—Vaya que fue divertido, hermana —dijo Lana.

Luan, pensando en la sugerencia de su único hermano varón, llevó tristemente su mirada a su desayuno, que consistía en una taza de té y un pan de molde tostado con mantequilla:

—No sé, Lincoln. A veces, siento que no confían en mí. No me siento capaz de pedirles algo como eso. Pero no pierdo la esperanza. —Mostró una sonrisa, para luego levantar sus pupilas hacia sus hermanos— Sé que ese espectáculo tendrá una nueva edición el año que viene y ahí estaré yo.

Luan recordó algo importante para ese día, tomó tu teléfono para mirar la hora en la pantalla y se dirigió a Lincoln.

»Recuerda que al mediodía tenemos nuestro espectáculo en el orfanato Tupolev. Me prometiste que volverías a trabajar conmigo en _Negocios Graciosos_ , como en los viejos tiempos.

—Gracias, casi lo olvidaba —Levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de aceptación.

En un instante, Lincoln volvió a la discusión del programa a poner con las pequeñas gemelas. Luan aprovecho la situación:

—Oigan, chicos, ¿acaso nadie se interesa en ver _Jimmy Two Shoes_?

Todos la miraron, confundidos.

—¿Quién?

Luan, al saber que nadie conocía dicha serie, suspiró de la decepción.

—Sí… ¿Para qué insisto?

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Luego de desayunar, Luan preparó sus cosas para continuar nuevamente en su empresa de show de comedia _Negocios Graciosos_ , junto a su hermano menor de pelo blanco y asistente. Para la ocasión y por petición de una amiga, Luan programó un show en un humilde orfanato llamado Tupolev. Era un recinto fundado por miembros de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa, hace aproximadamente 45 años, lo cual era notorio por el aspecto tan antiguo en su construcción, una rústica y enorme casa hecha de adobe, con frases escritas en el alfabeto cirílico( ***** ), dentro de un enorme terreno donde abundaba el pasto y árboles de diversos frutos. En un espacio, se montó un pequeño escenario, donde se reunieron los niños huérfanos, algunos adultos y los colaboradores del recinto, viendo a los hermanos Loud en su show. Este espectáculo era de libre acceso al público, lo que algunas personas ajenas también se presentaron.

 _Música recomendada_  
 _«Il Buono, Il Brutto, Il Cattivo», de Ennio Morricone_  
 _(OST de la película del mismo nombre)_

Los hermanos recrearon una escena de película _Western_ , interpretando a una aborigen americana _Lenape_ por parte de Luan, y un vaquero con poncho y sombrero café por parte de Lincoln. Como en dichas películas, ambos estaban parados, mirándose tensamente para desenfundar sus armas. Cuando escucharon la señal, la que provino del globo de un niño, reventado por el exceso de aire y la radiación del sol, Luan logró ser más rápida que Lincoln, y lo mojó gracias a su pistola de agua.

—Parece que tuviste un sueño húmedo, vaquerito. ¡Ja ja ja ja!, ¿entienden?

Aunque la rutina estaba planificada, Lincoln se sintió molesto. Más allá del chiste de doble sentido y las risas del público, su malestar estuvo en ser empapado más de lo que esperaba.

En el segundo duelo, Lincoln debía ser el que mojara a su hermana. Pero sin esperarlo, al escuchar la nueva señal, proveniente del carreteo de un loro peleando con su dueño organillero por comida, Luan desenfundó antes, volviendo a mojar a su hermano, sin respetar lo acordado.

—Se te aguó la fiesta… ¡ja ja ja ja!, ¿entienden?

Lincoln no le gustó para nada ese gesto y, por coraje, le echó a Luan toda el agua de su pistola, dejándola tan empapada como él.

»Así que quieres jugar sucio…

Luan tomó uno de los pasteles en una de las mesas y lo mandó directo a la cara de su hermano de pelo blanco, quien lo recibió en seco. Éste último no se quedó de brazos cruzados, se limpió la parte de los ojos con sus manos y tomó otro de los pasteles, el cual llegó directo a la cara de su hermana. El enojo les hizo lanzarse todos los pasteles entre los 2, desmedidamente.

—¡Tramposa! —gritó Lincoln.

—¡Mal perdedor! —gritó Luan.

Pero, sin quererlo, el público se estaba riendo y soltaban carcajadas por cada tortazo en la cara. Cuando se les acabaron los pasteles, los chicos se calmaron y se dieron cuenta del involuntario resultado, así que se miraron sonrientes y dieron las gracias por presenciar el show, haciéndolo pasar descaradamente como parte del espectáculo.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Fue en el momento de que se estaban quitando los disfraces, cuando apareció una joven vestida de payaso, muy familiar para ambos. Se trataba de una muy buena amiga de Luan, la que le solicitó venir al orfanato, una niña rechoncha de una edad similar a la de Lincoln, cabello marrón y enormes zapatos rojos de payaso.

—¡Luan, que gusto verte por aquí!

Los hermanos vieron a la niña payaso y la reconocieron de inmediato.

—¡Giggles! —contestó Luan con felicidad— ¡Qué bueno verte, amiga! ¿Cómo has estado?

Se trataba de Giggles, a quien una vez Lincoln tuvo una cita en la escuela… junto a otras 3 chicas… y en el mismo día, sin contar a su gran amiga llamada Ronnie Anne Santiago —la hermana menor de Bobby, novio de su hermana mayor, y quién ya no vive en la ciudad. El hermano de cabello blanco la recordaba más por aquel lío que por algún aspecto en particular de la joven.

—Fue un bonito espectáculo, justo como esperaba de ti, Luan —mencionó Giggles—. Me gustó que vinieras. Quería mostrarte en donde trabajo ocasionalmente.

Los hermanos se sintieron alegres.

—Al contrario, Giggles —dijo Luan, con una jovial sonrisa—, nosotros estamos felices que nos hayas llamado, así nos hacemos conocidos.

—Gracias por eso—dijo Lincoln, también sonriente por el agradecimiento.

—Y tú también lo hiciste muy bien, Linky, te felicitó, deja estrecharte la mano.

Lincoln, inmediatamente, le acercó la mano y se la estrechó. Al momento, sintió un objeto pequeño en la palma, que le era muy familiar. Se había arrepentido muy tarde de darle su mano, sobre todo cuando sintió la molesta descarga eléctrica que esperaba sentir por su imprudencia. Al soltarse, Giggles le mostró el aparato con orgullo.

—¡Ja ja! ¡Los clásicos nunca pasan de moda!

—¿Cómo es que sigo cayendo en ese truco? —dijo Lincoln, molesto y con una sensación de hormigueo en su mano, por la descarga.

La joven sostenía una caja de donaciones que decía «Ayude a los niños del orfanato Tupolev, de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa», junto al extraño y representativo símbolo que asemejaba una cruz cristiana, con la diferencia que la línea vertical era atravesada por 3 líneas, 2 perfectamente horizontales y una más en diagonal. Luan vio esto, introdujo su mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó 2 billetes de 1 dólar para dejarlos en la caja.

—Gracias —dijo la joven disfrazada de payaso.

—¿Estás en servicio? —dijo Lincoln, luego de ver el gesto de Luan y juntando monedas para la caja.

—Sí, así es. Necesitamos las donaciones, somos 12 voluntarios que tratamos de reunir dinero para los niños sin hogar. En un par de meses, estaré cumpliendo mis 3 años participando.

—Entonces, si quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños —dijo Luan, en tono de broma— contrata a Negocios Graciosos, donde su risa…

—¡Es nuestro negocio! —se sumó Lincoln a la frase de presentación.

—¡Gracias por todo! —dijo la chica, entre risas que, estaban dando paso a una tristeza alicaída—. Pero… realmente no será posible…

Los hermanos vieron, con incógnita, el cambio de ánimo inesperado.

—¿Pero por qué lo dices? —preguntó Luan.

—Mmm… porque el orfanato cerrará dentro de 3 semanas, un mes si ocurre un milagro. No podemos reunir el suficiente dinero para seguir manteniéndolo.

—Y si lo cierran —dijo Lincoln—, ¿Qué ocurrirá con los niños del orfanato?

—Serán reasignados a otros centros… eso espero, en estos casos nunca tenemos garantías del gobierno para afirmar que los niños estarán bien.

Todos se miraban con incomodidad. La preocupación del cierre del orfanato Tupolev les bajó un poco los ánimos. En eso, se acercó otra persona, un hombre con un refinado aire londinense, cincuentón, un peinado noventero cuyo copete poseía unas canas que le otorgaba un cierto atractivo y rasgos faciales que lo hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que era. El hombre estuvo también en la presentación de Luan y Lincoln, y quería felicitarlos por igual.

—¿Puedo molestar?... Fue un bonito espectáculo, niños —dijo aquel hombre, en forma discreta al notar el ambiente alicaído.

Luan miró al hombre, calmando un poco su pena.

—Gracias, señor.

—Oigan, ¿Han participado antes en escenarios grandes? Llámese festivales, fiestas o eventos con enorme público.

—Solo mi hermana —dijo Lincoln, mirando a Luan con orgullo—. Ella es la profesional, yo soy un mero asistente.

—De acuerdo. Lo supuse porque hubo mucho cuidado al detalle visual y me reí mucho con su rutina. Hace mucho que no veía jóvenes tan dedicados y preparados como ustedes. Ahora solo encuentro gente más interesada en los _Stand up Comedy_ , donde solo hablan y se fijan en detalles del momento. Demasiada improvisación para mí, sin preocupación por un verdadero espectáculo.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo —dijo Luan, feliz de que alguien hubiese notado los detalles que impregnaba en sus shows.

—De acuerdo. ¿Saben? Vengo de muy lejos, de Nueva York, y estoy buscando comediantes talentosos de todo el país. Mi esposa tuvo la ocurrencia luego de ver a un comediante callejero, mientras caminábamos un día cualquiera. Le gustó tanto que me convenció de hacer el mayor festival de talento emergente de Estados Unidos, y los quisiera invitar a ustedes a que se nos unan.

—¿En serio… señor? —preguntó Luan, entrecerrando levemente los ojos, por creer tener en frente a un posible estafador. Ya había tenido malas experiencias al respecto.

El señor, habiendo comprendido la mirada de desconfianza de la joven de cabello con cola de caballo y frenillos, sacó algo de su bolsillo derecho y lo mostró junto a un periódico que tenía en la otra mano.

—Este… es mi número —Le entregó a Luan una tarjeta de presentación, de papel color dorado brillante, cuya inscripción principal recitaba: « _Maxwell Sheffield_ ( ****** ), _productor de obras de Broadway_ ».

»Y esta… una foto mía —Le entregó el periódico _The New York Times_ , una edición de hace una semana, donde precisamente aparecía el hombre en la portada y el titular relacionado decía: « _Famoso productor de Broadway organizará festival de comedia independiente – Maxwell Sheffield traerá a los mejores comediantes de todo el país a centro de Nueva York, donde el ganador recibirá 10.000 dólares_ ».

Luan, cuyos ojos se abrieron por el atractivo y familiar premio, abrió de inmediato las páginas que indicaba la portada. Vio que quería ver, incluso había unas indicaciones para inscripciones.

»Y si eso no les convence, busquen mi nombre por internet. Tengo obras en cartelera que les puede interesar.

—¡Esto es un sueño! —dijo Luan, con enorme júbilo—. ¡ _Com-Circus_! ¡Usted es el organizador del _Com-Circus_!

Luan mostró el periódico a Lincoln y Giggles y estos quedaron igual de estupefactos.

—¡Increíble, Luan! —dijo emocionado Lincoln—. ¡Es lo que has querido todo este tiempo!

—¡Vaya, no sé qué decir! ¡Me gustaría mucho inscribirme en su concurso!

—¿Inscribirse? —dijo el productor—, eso es para quienes no he visto en persona, por lo que ellos pasarán por audiciones. En su caso, lo que acabo de ver es suficiente muestra del enorme talento que poseen, talento que quiero ver en mi escenario. Y aunque no ganen, recibirán un pequeño consuelo de 600 dólares, solo por participar.

Luan se sintió aún más emocionada al saber que entraría directamente y de saber que ya tenía un pequeño incentivo monetario.

—10.000 dólares —dijo Giggles, al leer el artículo—. Es poco más de lo que necesitamos para que el orfanato siga en funcionamiento.

—¿En serio, Giggles?

Luan miró fijamente a su gran amiga. De pronto, un sentimiento en particular nació en su interior: el deseo de usar su habilidad para hacer un bien. El participar y ganar haría ver que el esfuerzo que puso, para ser una comediante de nivel, rendiría frutos. Y se sentiría mejor, si gracias a ello, ayuda a levantar el orfanato donde su amiga colabora.

—Cuando estén durante el concurso —dijo el hombre—, me llaman para dejarlos entrar. El personal con el que trabajo es muy quisquilloso al recibir personas.

De todos modos, para Luan todo llegó de forma muy repentina.

—No sabe cuánto deseo participar, lo he querido desde que lo anunciaron en la televisión… pero quisiera pensarlo bien antes de decidir.

Lincoln miró a su hermana con extrañeza, al igual que Giggles, quienes esperaban una inmediata aceptación. En cuanto al señor londinense, mostró algo de decepción, pero no perdió la esperanza.

—Sé que debes pensarlo. Pero aún hay tiempo, cuando tengas una respuesta, llama a ese número y me avisan… casi me olvido, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

—Soy Luan Loud.

—Y yo, Lincoln Loud.

—y formamos la empresa _Negocios Graciosos_ , donde su risa…

—¡Es nuestro negocio! —dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

—Entonces… —dijo el londinense— esperaré su respuesta, hermanos Loud.

El señor continuó su camino, confiando que los hermanos aceptarían su propuesta. En cuanto a Luan, mirando el periódico y la tarjeta, sabía que tenía esa posibilidad de participar. Podría salvar a muchos niños huérfanos.

—Luan —dijo Giggles—, si te ayuda, durante la semana de _Com-Circus_ yo iré con mi familia de vacaciones a Nueva York. Si quieres una estadía, habla conmigo y te reservaremos habitaciones, para ti y Lincoln… Para toda tu familia si ellos quieren ir también.

Luan, estaba más alegre. Sentía como el destino alineaba, literalmente, las estrellas y formaba un camino hacia su sueño. Solo tenía una sola elección y debía tomarla.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El alfabeto cirílico es aquel que es usado en países de origen eslavo, como Rusia, Ucrania y Bulgaria, entre otros. Muchos de estos países tienen sus propias variantes y, como el alfabeto latino, no se vincula a un solo idioma.**

 ****Maxwell Sheffield es un personaje que aparecía en la serie _The Nanny_.**

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

 **Episodios de TLH**

\- **Funny Business  
\- Dance Dance Resolution  
**\- **Legend  
**

 **Franquicias varias**

\- **Adventure Time  
** \- **Gravity Falls  
** \- **Jamie Got Tentacles  
** \- **Jimmy Two Shoes  
\- Little Miss Sunshine  
**\- **The Nanny** **  
**- **Netflix (por Webflix)  
** \- **Twitch (por Witch TV)**


	3. ¿Dónde salió todo mal? (parte 2)

**Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo. No hay más que decir, así que voy directo a responder:**

 **J0nas Nagera : Gracias de nuevo. Sinceramente, tampoco me interesé en verla en su tiempo. Pero vi la adaptación chilena y la comparé con la original, la copia no le llegaba siquiera a los talones. El humor de The Nanny es mucho más elaborado de lo que pensé, no es que ahora sea de mis favoritas, pero ahora le tengo respeto y vi que era una ocasión perfecta para mencionarlos. Y por el chiste de Luan… ¿Lo habrá hecho premeditadamente? ¿En verdad el público no entendió el doble sentido o solo hicieron vista gorda? ¿Los ortodoxos rusos son tan ortodoxos como dicen ser? Misterios de la vida… (XD).  
Antes que se me olvide: gracias por tu apoyo en Wattpad.  
**

 **Sin más, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Luan tuvo una oportunidad única de destacar y la rechazó. No cualquiera puede jactarse de ello.  
_ _En ese instante, me molesté un poco con ella, pero se trata de una decisión que le correspondía a ella tomar, y si su motivación va más allá de una ganancia material, como ayudar a un orfanato, la respetaré.  
_ _Pero ahora que analizo todo, Luan no piensa tomar esa decisión sin meditarlo, es algo que puede cambiar su vida, pero que debe hablarlo con nosotros. Ella desea saber qué es lo que pensamos al respecto. Quizás su duda se deba al rechazo que recibió por un proyecto que quiso idear el año pasado, pero no tuvo todo nuestro apoyo. Si me pregunta ahora, diría inmediatamente que debe estar en ese escenario, porque no tiene nada que perder. Yo apoyaré a mi hermana en todo lo que haga._

Lincoln Loud, niño ingenioso.

 _«El sensible gatillo que disparó la bala»  
_ Luan y la familia Loud, en:

 **¿Dónde salió todo mal? (parte 2)**

 **Casa Loud  
** **Royal Woods, Michigan  
** **04:30 PM**

—Luan, todavía no comprendo. ¿Cómo, literalmente, rechazaste la oferta de Maxwell Sheffield?

Lori Loud, la hermana mayor de la familia, de 17 años, rubia, que vestía una polera color celeste y shorts color beige, regañaba a su hermana por la aparentemente ilógica decisión. La hermana mayor conocía muy bien al hombre que ofreció a Luan la oportunidad de su vida: había leído de él en una revista de hombres codiciados en el país, donde lo destacaban como un extranjero que vino en busca del sueño americano, logrando con creces su objetivo y consolidándose como uno de los más reconocidos productores de Broadway. Eso sí, a Lori le importaba más el hecho de que lo comparaban con el vino, que con el paso de los años, se volvía cada vez mejor. Cuando Lori les mostró una foto que encontró en internet a Luan y Lincoln, inmediatamente lo reconocieron, confirmando que no era un estafador.

Lo que a la hermana mayor le molestó de Luan, fue el hecho de rechazarlo por una aparente inseguridad, aunque la última se esforzara por argumentar su decisión, no fue suficiente para convencerla.

Además de las 2, Lincoln y el resto de las hermanas Loud —compuesto, entre todos, de 10 hermanas y un hermano— estaban reunidos para comentar el hecho.

—Lori —dijo Luan—, no estaba segura si era realmente quien decía ser. Pero tampoco lo rechacé como dices, solo dije que debía pensarlo.

—¿Pensarlo? —dijo Leni, la segunda hermana mayor, rubia y de traje calipso, con un evidente gusto por la moda y una personalidad muy inocente para su edad—, pudiste haber dicho que sí de inmediato, eso es lo que quieres… Eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?... Es que no entendí bien.

—Pude —dijo Luan—, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo Lori.

—Bueno… no solo ustedes, también mis padres.

Todos los hermanos Loud miraron fijamente a Luan.

—¿Y por qué te preocupa eso? —dijo Lana.

—¿Por qué me preocupa? ¿Recuerdan cuando el año pasado quise realizar mi fallido festival « _All In The Loud House_ »? ¿Recuerdan que no todos ustedes me apoyaron esa vez?

Todos los hermanos recordaron ese momento, algunas con incomodidad.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **Flashback  
** **El año pasado  
** **Horarios varios**

El año pasado, junto con Lincoln, Luan tuvo la idea de realizar un ambicioso espectáculo donde cualquier persona participaría, por lo que lo llamó _All In The Loud House_. «¿Por qué ese nombre?» dijo Lincoln a su hermana una vez. «Suena extraño. ¿No sería mejor algo así como " _Everyone In The Loud House_ "?». En tanto, ésta respondió con alegría que esa era la gracia del nombre, para llamar la atención del público en general.

 _Música recomendada  
_ _«Low Rider», de la banda War._

Los chicos buscaron apoyo de sus hermanos para participar, como Luna, hermana rockera y compañera de cuarto de Luan. Se trataba de una chica de 15 años, que acostumbraba a vestir un traje púrpura, compuesto de una camiseta rasgada con el decorado de un cráneo, una falda y enormes botas que llegaban a sus rodillas. Tenía pecas en su rostro como Lincoln, cabello corto de color castaño y clip en sus orejas a modo de aretes. El talento que poseía en la guitarra era comparable al de cualquier músico profesional promedio, además que podía tocar otros instrumentos sin problemas, como batería, banjo y otros.

El dúo se dirigió a ella como la primera opción de formar parte de la cartelera.

—¿Así que me quieres en tu show, hermana? —dijo Luna, algo escéptica, pero a la vez, entusiasmada por participar.

—Sí, Luna. Pienso reunir a los más talentosos artistas de Royal Woods. Y por eso pensamos en ti.

—Vamos, Luna —dijo Lincoln—. Luan te necesita.

Luna mostró una sonrisa.

—No tienen por qué insistir conmigo, quiero participar en su loco show.

Luan y Lincoln se alegraron.

—¡Gracias, hermana!

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Claro que no participaré, Luan.

Lori, la hermana mayor, no estaba para nada convencida del éxito del show.

—Pero Lori —dijo Lincoln—, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para montar nuestro espectáculo.

—Por favor, literalmente es imposible que logren reunir a todo Royal Woods en tu show. Además, tengo una cita importante con Bobby.

El dúo se mostraba decepcionado de que su hermana mayor no aceptase participar.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Su espectáculo se volverá tan frío como una momia de hace cientos de años.

Lucy, la tétrica hermana de la familia, tampoco demostraba interés en participar. Era una niña de 8 años, con piel pálida, cabello negro con abultados flequillos que cubrían sus ojos, entero negro y camiseta de manga larga y pantis a rayas blanco y negro. Hablaba normalmente con una voz apagada, al punto del susurro. Era una amante de la poesía y los ritos de magia y espiritismo.

—Lucy, necesitamos de tu talento —dijo Luan con entusiasmo.

—Lo que hago no es atrayente para la mayoría de los mortales. Me gusta ocultarme de la luz del sol cuando recito mi poesía.

En aquel momento, Lucy no se había presentado en un escenario tan masivo, le incomodaba presentarse a un enorme público. No fue sino mucho tiempo después, que la oscura hermana se presentó en un famoso teatro para aquello, también por influencia de Luan.

—¿Y si te digo —dijo Lincoln— que hemos pensado realizar el espectáculo en la noche?

Lucy quedó pensativa un momento.

—Bueno, eso es algo.

—Lucy —dijo Luan—, imagina que tu poesía será escuchada por gente común y corriente, que se conmoverá tanto de tus palabras lúgubres que desearán convertirse en amantes de la oscuridad. Ya no serías una niña rara… ¡Para la gente común, claro! —mostró una sonrisa incómoda—, sino una líder de tu tribu urbana… la que sea que estés siguiendo ahora.

Lucy se mantuvo pensativa otro momento. Parecía improbable, pero las palabras de la hermana comediante llegaron al fondo de sus sentimientos, los cuales tomaron forma para llegar a la decisión definitiva. Finalmente, mostró una imperceptible sonrisa, lo cual era suficiente indicio para sus hermanos de que había decidido.

—Supongo que podría recitar algunos versos… pero no prometo nada.

Tanto Luan como Lincoln se sintieron alegres de tener en consideración la participación de Lucy.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Las probabilidades de obtener el éxito que deseas, con una cantidad de personas prácticamente desconocida para el público en general y en una zona de baja densidad poblacional, es de aproximadamente 1 en 100.000. Y eso que me estoy basando en las variables más favorables.

Lisa, la pequeña hermana genio de 4 años, habló con voz seseante a sus hermanos. Esta vestía con enormes lentes, un desordenado cabello marrón y sweater verde con cuello de tortuga, permanecía sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, el cual compartía con su pequeña hermana menor de un mechoncito rubio, Lily, una bebé de año y medio, que vestía únicamente un pañal. La última estaba observando a sus 3 hermanos desde su cuna.

—¿Te gusta la ciencia, Lisa? —dijo Lincoln.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Lincoln? ¡Por supuesto que me gusta!

Luan y Lincoln se miraron, mostrándose una risa maliciosa.

—¿Y por qué no te paras en el escenario y le muestras al público algún experimento impresionante? —dijo Luan—. Así les mostrarías lo divertida que puede ser la ciencia.

—La ciencia no se presta para divertir, sino para la búsqueda de la claridad en el pensamiento.

Luego de hablar, Lisa sintió un repentino cambio de idea. No reflexionó al momento de pronunciar sus palabras y al callar, mentalizó uno de sus tantos experimentos. El más reciente era uno de los más impresionantes que recordaba.

»Pensándolo bien… Podría mostrar algo. Se trata de una cápsula que trae seres de otras dimensiones, solo espero que funcione para esa noche.

Luan y Lincoln estaban incrédulos de lo que su hermana menor decía, mas sin embargo, no le podían llevar la contraria. Lisa era capaz de realizar trabajos científicos que parecían desafiar el sentido común, así que la mención de un experimento interdimensional no era del todo descabellada.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Participa, Leni.

—De acuerdo.

Lincoln convenció hermana mayor, Leni, sin nada de dificultad.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Lo lamento, debo entrenar para un campeonato de Béisbol con mi equipo.

Lynn, de 13 años, era una niña con pecas en su rostro, cabello marrón amarrado, una polera blanca con el numeró 1 de color rojo estampado, _shorts_ rojos y zapatos deportivos. Sostenía un bolso deportivo lleno porque iba a salir en ese instante, cuando fue interrumpida por Luan y Lincoln.

—¿Pero no puedes hacer un tiempo para participar con nosotros? —dijo Luan.

—Lo siento. Este campeonato es sumamente importante para mí. Acabo de incorporar una palabra que me incentiva a ganar y es « _FLIBBR_ ».

— _Fli_ … ¿Qué? —preguntó Lincoln.

—« _FLIBBR_ » —dijo, moviendo la manga para despejar su antebrazo derecho y revelar unas iniciales escritas con el centro de sus letras vacío, correspondientes a la palabra de Lynn—. Son las iniciales de los deportes con los que quiero ganar un campeonato. Futbol, _Lacrosse_ , _Ice Hockey_ , Beisbol, Baloncesto y _Roller Derby_. Si logro ganarlos todos, tendré enormes posibilidades de formar parte del _All American_ ( ***** ) femenino.

—Lynn —dijo Luan—, en mi opinión, tienes posibilidad de ingresar en casi todos los _All American_ que te plazcan.

—Y a mí me interesa mucho ser _All American_ de Béisbol, al igual que en los otros deportes que mencioné. Así que voy a entrenar. Lo siento. Adiós.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Qué mala suerte, querida. Yo ya estoy demasiado ocupada con mi propio proyecto.

Lola, sentada en su mesa de juguete, jugando a la fiesta de té con sus peluches, rechazaba la invitación de Luan y Lincoln.

—Por favor, ¿No crees que sería grandioso dar ese toque de glamour que solo tú puedes otorgar?

—Por supuesto que sería acertado. Sin embargo, debiste decírmelo antes de iniciar mi emprendimiento. Con mi amiga Roxanne y niñas de otros estados, estamos organizando un club de baile, uno que influenciará la forma de participar de los concursos de belleza infantil. Lo llamaremos el _Ballet Club_ y lo haremos reconocido cuando gane el certamen _Little Miss Sunshine_ en California.

—Oye, Lola, ¿No te interesaría ganar parte de la recaudación por participar con nosotros?

Lola se mantuvo pensativa un breve instante.

—Aceptaría, si no fuera porque estoy más que segura que lo que obtengan no alcanzará ni para comprarme el fijador de pelo que uso al mes.

—Pero Lola…

—Lo siento. Adiós.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—Pero chicos, ¿cómo les puedo ayudar?

Lana, arreglando una bicicleta en el taller de la casa, no se sentía segura de participar.

—¿Recuerdas —dijo Lincoln— que una vez te hiciste pasar por Lola y participaste en un concurso de belleza infantil?

El evento mencionado fue uno en donde el chico de cabello blanco debía ayudar a Lola, para participar en dicho concurso y así, ganar entradas a un parque de diversiones. Pero por una lesión de la última, Lincoln se vio obligado a colaborar con Lana para ello, por tratarse de su hermana gemela. Eso les generó conflicto con Lola, pero pudieron salir airosos.

—¡Olvídalo, Lincoln! ¡No volveré a hacer esas cosas de princesas, como hace Lola!

—Pero Lana… —suplicó Luan.

—¡Que no!… Pero si le sirve de algo, con gusto les ayudo en el montaje de escenario y en otras cosas.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que ambos hermanos se alegraran con la participación.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Sin importar la cantidad de gente que asistiría, la realización del evento debía pasar por la decisión de los padres Loud. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón principal, escuchando la propuesta de Luan.

Lynn Sr., el padre Loud, era un hombre que usaba sweater color verde y pantalón beige, de cabello marrón, con una enorme frente por principio de calvicie y enorme nariz. Trabajaba como informático, pero era un apasionado en la cocina.

Rita, la madre Loud, usaba una camisa roja y pantalón beige. Tenía cabello rubio abultado como el de Lori, nariz diminuta y maquillaje. Trabajaba como asistente de dentista, aunque también tenía una pasión por escribir novelas.

—Hija —dijo el padre Loud—, sabemos bien que deseas mucho armar ese show, pero requiere mucho presupuesto. Además, no sabes si será tan exitoso como esperas.

—¡Pero Papá! —exclamó Luan.

—Luan —dijo la madre Loud, comprensivamente— no queremos que te sientas mal, te lo decimos porque ni siquiera pudiste convencer a todas tus hermanas de estar en tu concurso. No creemos que puedas reunir a tanta gente, por eso no queremos que lo realices. No queremos que te lleves una decepción.

—Pero Mamá… —dijo Lincoln.

No obstante, el niño peliblanco se detuvo al ver la expresión de tristeza de Luan, quien dejó caer sus hombros y dio la media vuelta lentamente. Los padres Loud mostraron en sus rostros una pena por su hija, pero era necesario para protegerla de algún potencial bochorno.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **De vuelta a la realidad  
** **Royal Woods, Michigan  
** **04:45 PM**

—Y desde ese entonces —prosiguió Luan— que no siento la confianza de pedir algo de esa clase a mis padres… o a ustedes.

Todas las hermanas Loud se miraban entre sí, quienes no apoyaron esa vez lo hacían con un sentimiento culpable.

—¿Qué te hace creer que se negarán esta vez? —dijo Luna, buscando animar a su hermana—. Ha pasado casi un año desde lo del festival, puede que ya no piensen igual.

Luan miró a Luna y lentamente mostró una sonrisa.

—Además —habló Lincoln—, si ellos se niegan, todos tus hermanos estaremos contigo hasta que te digan lo que deseas escuchar. ¿No es cierto?

Lincoln miró a sus demás hermanas, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de todas para apoyar a la hermana comediante.

—¡Claro, hermano! —dijo Luna

Las demás seguían mirándose, pensando qué decir.

—Estoy contigo —dijo Lana, luego de un instante.

—Por supuesto —dijo Leni.

—Me ayudaste antes —dijo Lucy—, ahora yo te ayudaré.

—Tus probabilidades de victoria son menores al 1% —dijo Lisa—, casi un imposible… Pero los imposibles son el reto que la ciencia enfrenta día a día, así que te apoyo, Luan.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —dijo Lily, sostenida por Lynn.

—No te ayudé el año pasado —dijo Lynn— y por ello, ahora voy donde tu vayas.

—Pues, ¿ya qué? —dijo Lola, al notar que no tenía otra opción.

—Literalmente mereces esa oportunidad, Luan —dijo Lori.

Luan se sintió realmente animada por ver que todos sus hermanos estarían con ella para enfrentar al obstáculo final: sus padres.

Todos los hermanos Loud se dirigieron hacia sus padres. Estos estaban sacando cuentas en la mesa del comedor para los adultos, detalle que hizo dudar a Luan, la que inmediatamente dio media vuelta con tal evitar sentirse mal por una posible negativa. Sus demás hermanos la sujetaron, la voltearon y la empujaron hacia el comedor, llamando la atención de sus padres.

—Eh… —dijo la comediante, con voz temblorosa— padres… quiero pedir un favor… un tremendo, enorme, favor.

Los padres miraron atentamente a Luan.

»Como sabrán…

Luan sentía nervios, por lo que los hermanos Loud se ganaron detrás de ella, recibiendo la mano de Luna sobre su hombre derecho. La primera vio como la rockera le asentía.

»… Como sabrán, en un par de semanas, se realizará en Nueva York, el espectáculo _Com-Circus_ , el primer festival masivo de comedia independiente del país, donde el premio al primer lugar es nada más y nada menos que…

Luan gesticuló histriónicamente, levantando su mano derecha.

»¡10.000 dólares!

Los padres dejaron sus cuentas en la mesa y centraron su atención en Luan.

»¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Sería realmente genial participar allá, desde que se anunció en la tele que he querido ir! ¡Mi amiga Giggles nos tendrá una estadía si vamos!

—Puedes ir, cariño —dijo la madre Loud.

—¡Sabía que me iban a dar esa…! ¿Disculpen?

La comediante miró con una ceja levantada por la respuesta.

—Si te somos sinceros —dijo el padre Loud—, nos pareció raro que no lo hubieras pedido antes. Cuando vimos el anuncio creímos que ese mismo día hablarías con nosotros.

Luan sentía como un sentimiento de júbilo le rodeaba. No pudo evitar saltar de la enorme felicidad, siendo recibida en los brazos de todos sus hermanos, quienes también se alegraron por la respuesta.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Temía que me dijeran que no!

Los padres Loud sonrieron.

—Según recuerdo —dijo la madre Loud—, nos negamos el año pasado a hacer tu show. Sería injusto que lo hiciéramos de nuevo.

—Y si llegas a ganar el premio —dijo el padre Loud—, mucho mejor.

—¡Genial! ¡No los decepcionaré! ¡Y aunque no pudiese, recibiré 600 dólares como consuelo!

—Estupenda noticia —dijo la madre Loud, con entusiasmo.

Luan ya no dudaba: el destino, literalmente, alineó las estrellas para que pudiese cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños: participar en un festival de comedia nacional, con el que podría medir sus cualidades con cientos de talentosos artistas de todo el país.

—¡Gracias padres! ¡Cuando done todo el dinero al orfanato Tupolev, les diré a todos que fue gracias a…!

—¡Wow wow wow! —interrumpió el padre—. ¿Dijiste al orfanato, donde está una de tus amigas?

—¿Todo el dinero? —dijo la madre.

—Sí, papa —dijo Luan—. El orfanato Tupolev necesita poco más de 9.500 dólares para seguir en funcionamiento, sino cerrará en menos de un mes.

Los padres se miraron con cierta incredulidad. Las hermanas Loud también lo hicieron entre sí, porque no sabían de los verdaderos planes de su hermana comediante con el dinero. Solo Lincoln lo sabía.

—Hija… —dijo la madre—. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero lo que quieres donar es excesivo.

Luan fue cambiando lentamente su mirada feliz por una de preocupación.

—Pero, Mamá…

—Luan —dijo el padre—, incluso entregar 600 dólares es excesivo.

—¿Pero qué pasará con los chicos del orfanato?

—Por favor, no tuviste tanta conexión con ese orfanato, fue por tu amiga que lo estás haciendo. Nosotros pensábamos que podrías dar algo para ayudar con nuestras cuentas, eso nos aliviaría por mucho tiempo.

—Y que darías algo de ese premio a tus hermanos —la madre Loud, lo cual era perfectamente el pensamiento de las hermanas Loud.

—Pero Papá, por fin podré usar mi talento para hacer algún bien. Lo puedo sentir.

—Lo sentimos hija, esa es una posibilidad que no podemos dar por hecho. El gasto que vas a hacer será inmenso. Deberías sentirte afortunada que te hayan invitado a participar, considerando que no eres una buena…

Lynn Sr. Se detuvo a medio camino, se dio cuenta muy tarde que cometió un error, a pesar de haberse detenido a la mitad. Luan entendió como iba a terminar y sintió una semilla de ira que germinaba desde su corazón y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo, como si fuese una metástasis de adrenalina.

—¿«Que no soy una buena» qué?

El gatillo fue disparado por error. Luan estaba completamente alterada por los comentarios de sus padres, ya era evidente que no estarían de acuerdo con su decisión, mientras se aferrara a la idea de dar todo el dinero del premio al orfanato. Esa idea no la iba a descartar por nada y menos ante la ofensa de su propio padre.

Trató de buscar apoyo en sus hermanas. Miró a Lori, pero ésta no parecía muy convencida, parecía más de acuerdo con sus padres. Lo mismo vio en Lola, Lisa y Lynn.

—Estoy contigo hermana —dijo Luna, sabiendo que necesitaba apoyo—. Tu talento no puede ser reprimido por razones mundanas— Miró enojada a sus padres y estos se miraron con cierta extrañeza.

Lincoln miró a Luna y espabiló a contestar:

—¡Yo también, Luan! ¡Estaré contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias!

Con ello, el hermano peliblanco esperaba que las demás hermanas se motivasen. Lamentablemente, ninguna mostró un signo directo de apoyo a la joven comediante. El verdadero motivo de su indecisión, estuvo en la iniciativa de Luan por donar el premio y no repartirlo entre ellos. No tenía nada que ver con alguna duda de su talento en la comedia, como había ocurrido hace tiempo. Pero Luan creía que sí, que pensaban todavía que una comediante sin gracia, por lo que ella sintió mayor descontrol en su interior.

—¿Ustedes están conmigo? —dijo Luan, a sus hermanas vacilantes.

Sorpresivamente ninguna supo que responder. Esos segundos de silencio fueron suficiente respuesta, para que tornase su tristeza a una ira a punto de desatarse.

—¿Saben? —dijo la comediante secamente—, No digan nada. No esperé ese gesto de ustedes... O mejor dicho, si lo esperé. Al igual que el año pasado, no recibí nada de apoyo de su parte, exceptuando a Luna y Lincoln.

Luan tenía sus ojos húmedos mientras fruncía el ceño. Luna estaba igualmente airada con sus hermanas y sus padres, y Lincoln miró al piso con decepción.

»Está bien… está bien… Ya no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes. Me iré a mi cuarto, pero no piensen que he olvidado mi sueño.

La comediante subió a su cuarto y todos quedaron con miradas largas, excepto Luna con su mirada de enfado, para luego dar media vuelta.

—Bien hecho, familia… —dijo la hermana rockera, dando la espalda y alejándose a la puerta de salida— bien hecho.

Luego que la rockera se fuera, las demás hermanas se miraron con preocupación y tristeza. Los padres solo miraron con escepticismo por creer que no se trataba más que de un berrinche típico de una adolescente de su edad.

Lincoln quedó realmente dolido por la actitud de sus hermanas. Ellas mismas habían dicho, solo unos instantes atrás, que la apoyarían. Pero ante la mínima muestra de impedimento, terminaron por darle la espalda. El peliblanco le había prometido que, a pesar de lo descabellado de su sueño, estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Por ello, caminando hacia su cuarto y luego de emitir una mirada de indiferencia y decepción al resto de su familia, se puso a planear la forma perfecta de animar a su hermana. La tarea parecía difícil, considerando que estaba en juego su sueño de demostrar su capacidad en la comedia, pero haría lo posible para encontrar la solución.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 **Casa Loud  
** **Royal Woods, Michigan  
** **12:00 AM**

Durante la noche, Lincoln, quién había que aún pensaba en su hermana Luan, decidió ir a su habitación para conversar con ella. La última dormía junto a su hermana Luna en un camarote, siendo la rockera quien dormía en la cama de arriba.

El peliblanco trató de no despertar a Luna, pero, aunque lentamente abrió la puerta, el ruido de las bisagras sonaba exageradamente. Sentía que preferiría cerrar la puerta de golpe para evitar ese ruido, pero obviamente no era lo más adecuado. Al llegar a la cama de Luan, no podía verla porque estaba tapada completamente con sus frazadas. Imaginó que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Luna o con él, a pesar de que le mostraron apoyo incondicional. Lincoln se sentó encima y movió el bulto que parecía ser su hermana, lo cual le parece extraño porque no se sentía que tocar a un brazo sino algo más blando.

—Luan… Luan… —dijo Lincoln—, ¿estás despierta?

Por la delicada situación, el hermano dejó de insistir, aunque él asumía que estaba despierta.

»¿Sabes, Luan? Lamento haber dudado en la tarde. Si no fuese por Luna, quizás también me habría quedado callado. Pero se trata de tu sueño y prometí estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Quiero acompañarte en tu propuesta, quiero estar contigo para que logres tu objetivo, aunque lo de donar el premio al orfanato les parezca de mal gusto.

Luna estaba despierta, desde el momento que escuchó el ruido de las bisagras. Se mantuvo oyendo a su hermano menor y pensaba levantarse en caso de que llegara a una reconciliación para tener la posibilidad de unirse a una eventual cruzada.

»Oye, ¿por qué no dices nada, Luan?

Lincoln tuvo la intención de levantar ligeramente el cubrecama para ver a su hermana comediante, a ver si estaba realmente despierta o no. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no estaba y que el bulto que estaba tapando era un montón de almohadas y ropa enrollada. El hermano de cabello blanco miró a todas partes y notó que algunas cosas de Luan no estaban, principalmente su teléfono móvil. Se asustó de tal forma que, sin pensarlo, trató de despertar a Luna. Ante el ruido de su hermano, la última se levantó a ver qué ocurría y se encontró frente a frente.

—Luna… ¡nuestra hermana no está!

La hermana rockera miró extrañada a su hermano, para luego mirar la cama de su hermana y comprobar lo que decía al notar las almohadas que formaban el bulto. En un instante, también comenzó a preocuparse y se unió a la búsqueda por toda la casa. Con el pasar de los minutos, trataron de buscar habitación tras habitación, tratando de no despertar a las hermanas, pero no lograron el cometido, porque todos se despertaron. Cuando Lincoln les dijo lo ocurrido, todas se preocuparon y ayudaron a ver dónde había ido Luan, sin éxito.

Ya todos habían imaginado lo peor.

—No puede ser —dijo Lincoln—: Luan escapó.

Quedaron tan horrorizados que fueron a despertar a sus padres, los cuales no recibieron de buena forma la noticia. Fueron largos minutos en los que los padres buscaron infructuosamente e intentaron deducir el paradero de su hija perdida, al no encontrarla no quedó otra que llamar a la policía y dejar la constancia por extravío.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Ya de noche, en la casa de Giggles, esta última estaba trasnochando, viendo televisión tranquilamente antes de desmaquillarse y acostarse en su habitación. Repentinamente, el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién llama a esta hora?

Inmediatamente, fue a contestarlo, para evitar que el tono del teléfono despertase a sus padres.

»¿Diga?

— _Giggles… soy yo, Luan._

—¿Luan? —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Cómo estás? Quería hablar contigo, resulta que les dieron otra semana de gracia para el orfanato. Por tanto, habrá algo más de tiempo para poder obtener el dinero, aunque no sé si esto sirva de mucho porque no hay mucha posibilidad de lograrlo.

— _Giggles… participaré en el concurso._

—¿Concurso? ¿Te refieres al _Com-Circus_? ¡Genial! ¿Entonces cuando nos veremos en Nueva York?

Repentinamente, el teléfono emitió un sonido que indicaba que se había cortado la señal del otro lado. Como el teléfono fijo no tenía pantalla, no pudo ver el número de su amiga comediante. Apretó el botón de rediscado para volverla a llamar, pero un nuevo tono se escuchó, para dar paso a una operadora que solicitaba dejar un mensaje de voz. Eso le significó a Giggles que el teléfono de Luan estaba apagado, tal vez porque se había descargado. Así que la chica que vestía de payaso se propuso a ir en la mañana, para ver qué es lo que realmente quería Luan.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

En otra parte, Luan había colgado su celular y lo había apagado y al caminar unos metros por la calle nocturna, ella levantó un palo con una bolsa de tela con cuadrados blancos y rojos, en el que llevaban algunas de sus pertenencias para el viaje. Solo caminó unos pasos más para esperar un taxi, al que había contactado antes de apagar su celular, para que la llevase al aeropuerto de Michigan, con el que tomaría un vuelo directo a Nueva York. Estaba decidida: Luan ya no pensaba volver a su hogar, no hasta obtener el dinero y salvar el orfanato.

 _Música recomendada  
_ _«Camino Nocturno», de la banda Weichafe._

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _All American_** **es un término honorífico para armar un hipotético** ** _dream team_** **de algún deporte, conformado por los más destacados jugadores** ** _amateur_** **de EEUU.**

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

 **Episodios de TLH**

\- **Toads and Tiaras  
** \- **Head Poet's Anxiety  
** \- **No Laughing Matter  
** \- **Net Gains**

 **Franquicias varias**

\- **The Nanny  
** \- **All In  
** \- **Bullet Club  
** \- **Little Miss Sunshine**


	4. Búsqueda implacable

**Es un placer actualizar este fic. Solo espero que los factores se den para publicar a la velocidad que deseo tener. Por si acaso, por fin haré guiños a fanfics y la mejor parte (o peor, dependiendo de cada quien) es que será de un fanfic mío (XD). Y en las demás referencias, aumentaré un poco la dificultad, porque algunos no los resaltaré como he hecho hasta ahora.  
** **Antes de continuar, hay que responder las reviews correspondientes:**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: Gracias por comentar de nuevo y es cierto que, estando todo a favor de Luan, un factor externo terminase por arruinarlo y desatar lo que veremos en el fic. Lo peor de todo, es que he sido testigo de situaciones similares, que incluso me parecerían descabelladas si no hubiese estado ahí para presenciarlo. También me impresiona saber que** ** _The Nanny_** **tuvo una adaptación en México, pero para no arriesgar, en este caso convendría mejor ver el original.**

 **Omega-Fire21** **: Gracias por comentar. La intención es avanzar hasta darle su conclusión, pero como he dicho, espero hacerlo con la regularidad que quiero tener.**

 **Habiendo dicho todo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _¡Luan no está! ¡Fue nuestra culpa! ¡La decepcionamos todos, todos y cada uno de los que convivimos en esta casa!_

 _No sé por qué le dieron la espalda. Lo único que mi hermana quería era nuestra ayuda para su show más ambicioso y se la negamos. Comprendo muy bien el coraje que siente hacia nosotros, yo habría hecho lo mismo, si mis propios hermanos se negasen a ayudarme en mi concierto de rock más significativo. Huiría tan lejos como me lo permitiera. También sentiría mi mente nublada, incluso me atrevería a viajar al otro lado del país._

 _¡Vamos, hermana, recapacita! ¡Esa rabieta no puede dominarte! ¡Habrán terribles consecuencias!_

Luna Loud, rockera y mujer orquesta.

 _«Hora de la cacería»  
_ La familia Loud, en:

 **Búsqueda implacable**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Casa Loud  
** **Royal Woods, Michigan  
** **10:30 AM**

—¡No está en la plaza! —dijo Lynn.

—Me contacté con Clyde y no la ha visto —dijo Lincoln.

—Busqué debajo de los muebles y los sillones y tampoco la encontré —dijo Leni, ante la mirada despectiva de sus hermanos.

En la sala de estar de la casa, la familia Loud se reunió a discutir sobre la desaparición de Luan. Todos estaban somnolientos, ya vestidos con sus ropas habituales, desde muy temprano comenzaron a buscarla, a modo de no perder pistas. Sin embargo, no lograron encontrar nada concreto que les permitiera llegar hacia ella.

—Debajo… de los muebles… y los sillones… anotado.

Además, los padres Loud estaban charlando con un par de oficiales que tomaban nota de los testimonios de la familia, para ayudarlos en su búsqueda. El que sostenía el cuadernillo era un hombre con peinado ochentero y de baja estatura, cuyo apellido era Columbus. Éste dijo a su compañero:

—¿Tienes alguna pista, Nielsen?

Su otro compañero, un hombre canoso de rostro chistoso y de poca paciencia, sacudió su cabeza en negación.

—No. No será tan sencillo como creía —Hizo una mueca para emular una sonrisa—. Si ella tomó un transporte, será incluso más difícil.

—¿Sabes, Nielsen? —dijo el oficial Columbus—, esto me recordó la vez que buscamos a un sospechoso de robo y notamos en noche a alguien corriendo. Lo chistoso fue que cuando lo acorralamos, resulto ser un perro que perseguía a una perrita para tener…

—No lo digas acá, que es una situación seria. —El oficial Nielsen desvió su mirada hacia los padres—. Por cierto, ¿conocen el motivo para que su hija se haya escapado? Si es así, nos ayudaría mucho.

—¡Todo fue por su culpa! —dijo Luna, apuntando a su padre con molestia—. ¡Si la hubiesen apoyado con sus sueños desde el principio, esto no habría ocurrido!

El padre la miró molesto. La falta de sueño y las constantes quejas de su hija hicieron elevar su adrenalina.

—¿Y qué querías acaso? ¿Esperabas a que le motivara a usar dinero en una causa que ni siquiera le corresponde? Me siento mal haber dicho que no es buena comediante, porque no lo creo. Admito el error. Pero, aún con todo, no debió huir de la casa.

La rockera y el padre Loud se miraron muy airados un buen momento, hasta que la madre decidió intervenir:

—¡Basta! lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Luan. Si tuviésemos tan sólo una pista para llegar hasta ella…

—Así que hirió los sentimientos de su hija, señor Loud —dijo el oficial Nielsen, sin medir sus palabras.

Los padres Loud miraron con ojos desorbitados al oficial de policía, lo dicho les provocó un malsano anhelo de linchamiento. El oficial canoso se dio cuenta de ello, al igual que su compañero, quien decidió intervenir:

—Em… Señores Loud, en cuanto tengamos mayor información, estaremos contactando nuevamente.

Entrando paulatinamente en razón, los padres de la enorme familia asintieron. Los oficiales abandonaron la casa luego de hacer un gesto de despedida a los niños.

Cuando abrieron, fue posible apreciar a una niña, a punto de tocar la puerta con su mano, la cual quedó inmóvil mientras los miraba pasar con notoria curiosidad. Era Giggles, quien se ganó en mitad de la entrada mientras observaba el interior de la casa.

—Disculpen, venía a ver a Luan… ¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada, verdad?

La familia Loud la miró fijamente. Lincoln reconoció a la chica y dijo reacio:

—Giggles, qué gusto verte acá… pero…

La chica, al ver como el peliblanco se detenía en su oración, pudo intuir que algo andaba mal dentro de la casa de su amiga Luan.

—… Um, jovencita —dijo el padre Loud, dispuesto a contar lo ocurrido sin atavíos—, Luan ha escapado de nuestro hogar… Y no sabemos dónde está.

La chica con disfraz de payaso trató de asimilar lo que le decía el padre Loud, porque no podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba escuchando. Su gran amiga, quien celebraba de alegría por una oferta que esperó por tanto tiempo, de un momento a otro, tomó una decisión tan radical como huir de su casa.

—¡Pe-pero no puede ser! ¡Si anoche hablé con ella!

—¡¿Luan te llamó?! —dijo la familia Loud, al unísono, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de la payasa.

—Ah… Sí. Me llamó a la medianoche. Me dijo que participaría en el _Com-Circus_. Luego la señal se cortó repentinamente, intenté llamarla de nuevo pero no contestó, no quise hostigar de más porque era muy tarde. Por eso decidí venir temprano para que me dijera más cosas al respecto.

—¡Claro, Luan va a Nueva York! —exclamó Lincoln—. Lo que debemos hacer no es buscar en Royal Woods, sino en Nueva York.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a Nueva York? —dijo Lisa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Literalmente es lo más tonto que se te ha ocurrido, Lincoln! —reprochó Lori.

—No perdemos nada —dijo Lincoln.

—Claro que no —dijo Lucy—, tan solo un día completo de viaje…

La discusión se volvía más y más acalorada. El resto de los hermanos entró en la discusión y formaron un ruido inentendible entre tantas voces hablando a la vez, ante la mirada temerosa de Giggles. Entre toda la discusión ocurrida, el televisor encendido estaba mostrando un noticiario, en donde se mostraron algunos reportajes. Pasó algo de tiempo antes que uno en particular llamase la atención…

 _—…_ _Coronando a One Punch Man como la mejor serie del año, tras una férrea competencia con Deadpool y Pop Team Epic._

» _Noticia de último minuto: una peculiar historia le ocurrió a un vendedor de pasajes del aeropuerto de Detroit. El entrevistado asegura haber hablado con una niña adolescente que iba hasta Nueva York. ¿Qué es lo particular de esta historia? Es que la niña habría huido de su hogar, según su deducción..._

Luna fue la primera en escuchar la noticia, volteando su mirada hacia la pantalla y pidiendo a su familia guardar silencio para escuchar la noticia.

—¿Escucharon la tele? —dijo la rockera, deteniendo abruptamente la discusión—. ¡Puede ser Luan!

El resto de la familia, así como Giggles, se callaron y prestaron atención a la pantalla.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 _Noticiero_ The Shooting Star Press _—_

—… el reportaje es de la reportera del traje amarillo, para _The Shooting Star Press TV_

 _Reportaje—_

Gracias. Soy Katherine Mulligan, informando desde el aeropuerto de Detroit, en donde hace poco más de una hora, ocurrió la particular historia de una niña que huyó de su hogar y pretendía viajar ella sola en un vuelo comercial. La persona con la que habló, habiendo descubierto a la fugitiva, llamó inmediatamente a las autoridades, pero logró escapar en apenas un parpadeo. Soy Katherine Mulligan y me encuentro con el denunciante, el señor Jimmy McGill.

—Gracias. No me gustan las cámaras, he tenido malos momentos gracias a ellas. Pero se trata de una situación que debe ser resuelta pronto.

—Soy Katherine Mulligan y quiero preguntarle ¿cómo está tan convencido que la joven descrita está huyendo?

—Sin especificar, mis años de trabajo me han dado capacidad de darme cuenta de situaciones con solo mirarlas. No es sexto sentido si es lo que crees, es la experiencia. La joven no traía documentos, lo que ya es algo para sospechar. Igualmente, le ofrecí con amabilidad un servicio de asistencia que otorgan los aeropuertos, pero se negó fuertemente cuando mencioné que hablaría con sus padres. Cuando le dije que la denunciaría, se aterró tanto que huyo como un animal salvaje recién enjaulado, que le abrieron la puerta por accidente. Si todo eso no es evidencia de una huida, entonces no sé qué otra cosa puede ser.

—¿Nos podría describir como es esa chica que huyó?

—Es una adolescente, de cabello marrón en forma de cola de caballo… recuerdo que traía frenillos, unas calcetas largas amarillas, al igual que su falda… ¡Y claro! Una flor de esas que ocupan para lanzar agua, ya saben, para gastar bromas a otros.

—Soy Katherine Mulligan y quisiera saber el porqué de su ímpetu de denunciarla.

—Es una chica joven, no debería hacer ese tipo de idioteces. Me dijo que quería ser comediante, allá tú si lo que dice es cierto o no. Pero eso me tocó el corazón. No quisiera verla desperdiciar su vida en un mal camino, yendo por lo ilegal y lo fácil, como a mí… —El entrevistado se mostró nervioso—… Que… Que he visto a otros pasar por esas cosas… aquí en el aeropuerto. ¡Yo no! ¡Obviamente no soy yo! ¡¿Quién dijo Saúl?!

—Gracias por su disposición —La periodista miró a la cámara con rapidez—. Les habló Katherine Mulligan, para un reportaje especial de _The Shooting Star Press_.

 _Noticiero_ The Shooting Star Press _—_

—Gracias, Kahty, tu nombre nos quedó tan claro como las primeras 100 veces que lo has repetido… Ahora entiendo porque nos pedían no preguntártelo… En fin en otras noticias, en estos instantes, está ocurriendo una persecución en Kentucky, la cual involucra un par de camiones militares de Fort Knox que persiguen un enorme vehículo camuflado...

 **—** **Ƶ—**

—¿Lo vieron? —dijo Luna.

—Definitivamente es Luan —dijo Lincoln—. Entonces mi idea no es tan tonta como crees, Lori.

La hermana mayor le mostró a su hermano, una expresión desdeñosa.

—¿Y qué esperamos? —exclamó Lynn —¡Vamos todos en el _Vanzilla_!

—¿Qué? —dijo Lori—. ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Yo no iré con ustedes!

Lori sabía lo molesto que era viajar en el _Vanzilla_ —como era así llamado el enorme vehículo familiar, una enorme van de colores blanco y verde agua—, sobre todo durante períodos largos. Aunque le era soportable en los días en los que iba de vacaciones con su familia, éste no era el caso. Lori sabía bien que el viaje iba a tardar mucho y no sabían cuando volverían al hogar. Además, era un vehículo con muchos años de recorrido, muchas de sus piezas estaban en mal estado, como los asientos.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas en Luan? —dijo Luna—. Ella también es tu hermana.

—Pero la casa no puede quedar sola. Alguien tiene que alimentar a las mascotas, ¿no?—dijo Lori.

Lincoln pensó por un momento las palabras de Lori. De inmediato, articuló una sonrisa al tener la idea perfecta.

—Haré un llamado, vendré luego.

Lincoln subió las escaleras y fue hacia su habitación. En tanto, Giggles dijo:

—Me retiro, señores Loud. Mañana iré a Nueva York con mi familia. Estoy segura que ella estará allá, y si es así, los llamaré de inmediato.

—Gracias, jovencita —dijo el padre Loud.

Mientras Giggles se alejaba, todos los demás Loud continuaron la conversación.

—¡Yo sí quiero ir a Nueva York! —dijo Lynn, enfadada de sí misma—. ¡No me perdono haber cometido el mismo error 2 veces! ¡Maldita sea, qué idiota fui por querer su dinero!

—¡Sin malas palabras, Lynn! —dijo la madre Loud.

—Ay, lo siento, Mamá.

Lori vio lo decidida que estaba Lynn.

—Yo también iré —dijo Luna.

—Y yo —dijo Leni.

—¡Popó! —dijo Lily, muy contenta.

—Vamos por ella, ¡pronto! —dijo Lana.

—Mientras el tiempo avanza —dijo Lisa, sosteniendo una calculadora—, las probabilidades de encontrar a Luan se reducen exponencialmente.

—Consulté a la bola de cristal —dijo Lucy—: me dice que Luan debe renunciar a su actual objetivo, para recibir algo mejor. Esa es la razón por la que los acompañaré.

Toda la familia Loud vio a Lucy, tratando, sin lograrlo, de entender el sentido de su predicción.

—Pues, ¿ya qué? —dijo Lola.

Aun viendo a todos sus hermanos decididos, Lori seguía contraria:

—Pueden ir si quieren, pero yo debo cuidar la casa y las mascotas.

Lincoln volvió del segundo piso, con una sonrisa:

—De eso no te preocupes, Lori. Hablé con Clyde sobre el tema y se ofreció cuidarla voluntariamente junto a sus padres. Como estaremos mucho tiempo afuera, era lo mejor para que no estuvieses sola. No me lo agradezcas.

A diferencia de lo que creía el niño de cabello blanco, Lori no estaba muy agradecida por su gesto. Más bien, su ingenio le echó al suelo su mejor coartada:

—Gracias… Lincoln…—dijo la hermana mayor, con una sonrisa forzada y sus dientes apretados.

—¡Decidido, todos vamos por Luan! —dijo la madre Loud.

—¿Y qué hacemos todos parados? —dijo el Padre—. ¡Vamos al _Vanzilla_ , ahora!

—¡Sí! —dijo toda la familia Loud al unísono, exceptuando Lori y Lola.

—¡Vamos a Nueva York! —exclamó Lincoln.

—No tan rápido —dijo Lisa.

Toda la familia, dispuestos a subir al vehículo en el momento, se detuvo y prestó atención a la niña genio de enormes lentes.

»No podemos suponer la ubicación de nuestra hermana, porque perderíamos tiempo valioso. Así que, para hacerlo más exacto, la rastrearemos con mi radar, gracias a que instalé un chip de rastreo sin que se diera cuenta.

La niña genio sacó un enorme aparato cuadrado, con una pantalla de cristal líquido como la de una calculadora, una antena alargada y que emitía breves sonidos agudos cada 3 segundos, para buscar la ubicación de Luan. El artefacto era muy familiar para sus hermanos, puesto a que lo había usado en otra ocasión.

—Un momento —dijo Lori—, ¿le pusiste un chip a Luan?

—Es lo que acabo de decir, hermana mayor. En caso contrario, no funcionaría nuestro radar.

—Pero recuerdo que la última vez te preguntamos si nos habías instalado chips a nosotros —dijo Lynn, mostrando una evidente molestia— y tú dijiste que no. ¿Es verdad lo que nos dijiste?

Lisa puso una mirada nerviosa, porque, efectivamente, la niña de lentes les había instalado chips a toda la familia, sin que lo supiesen, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Eeeeeeeh... Siiiiiiiiiiii...

—¿Y cómo es —preguntó Leni, sorprendiendo a su hermana— que Luan tiene ese chip?

—Es que… Presentí un patrón de comportamiento inusitado en nuestra hermana… y… como preví una posible huida, me adelanté… ¡Si, eso!

El resto de su familia la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y porque nos dices ahora que tenías ese sistema y no antes? —dijo Lola.

—Bueno, porque nadie preguntó.

Entre las miradas desdeñosas de su familia, Lisa miró su aparato, el cual estaba calibrando para detectar el chip de Luan. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el aparato emitió un sonido agudo, que se repetía cada cierto tiempo. La pantalla pudo captar la señal esperada, pero Lisa quedó atónita al notar la posición en la que se hallaba. Llegó a pensar que su radar quedó defectuoso, pero lo descartó cuando comprobó su efectividad con el resto de los chips, pertenecientes a los miembros de su familia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la madre Loud—. ¿Dónde está?

—Mi querida progenitora —dijo Lisa—, Luan no está en Nueva York… de hecho, los patrones no indican que vaya rumbo a esa ciudad…

La madre quedó pensativa ante la confusa respuesta.

»… Va hacia Chicago.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Luan había despertado de su descanso, en el asiento del vehículo tipo «Escarabajo». Estuvo unos minutos llevando sus manos a la cara, tratando de liberarse del espasmo de sueño luego del despertar. Cuando recuperó su agudeza mental, vio como la señora Margaret miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Ese detalle llamó, por mucho, la atención de la joven comediante. Miró por la ventana de su derecha y vio que estaban aún en la carretera. En eso, miró hacia un letrero color verde al que se acercaba con velocidad. Abrió con potencia los parpados de sus ojos al notar el texto del letrero, que recitaba: «Bienvenidos a Chicago». Luan no resistió a gritar con fuerza:

—¡¿CHICAGO?!

 _Música recomendada  
_ _«Sweet Home, Chicago», de los Blues Brothers._

* * *

 **DATOS**

 **Debí explicarlo antes: Nueva York queda al lado oriente de Michigan, donde el país limita con el océano atlántico. En tanto, Chicago está al lado opuesto, hacia el poniente, casi llegando al centro. De ahí la extrañeza en los personajes en la ubicación.  
**

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

 **Episodios de TLH**

\- **Job Insecurity  
** \- **Scales of Justice**

 **Franquicias varias**

\- **One Punch Man  
** \- **Deadpool  
** \- **Pop Team Epic  
** \- **Breaking Bad  
** \- **Better Call Saul  
** \- **Volkswagen**

 **Fanfics**

\- **Las Peripecias de Lana y Danielson (Loud House, escrito por Lector-Z)**


	5. La hermana caradura

**Después de mucho, traigo un nuevo capítulo de las desventuras de la familia Loud. Debo admitir que los chistes que verán a continuación, son tomados de conocidos comediantes chilenos. Prefiero aclararlo en caso de cualquier cosa.  
** **Ahora, a responder los siguientes comentarios:**

 **Omega-Fire21** **: Gracias por comentar. Ahora veremos las situaciones absurdas en las que se meterá ella, así como el resto de la familia Loud. Y es verdad que la familia mostraría arrepentimiento, ahora veremos el resultado de sus acciones.**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: Gracias por el comentario y, como bien dices, el accidentado viaje les hará reflexionar por sus decisiones. Por cierto… ¡Por fin! Esperaba desde mis inicios que alguien mencionara de donde me inspiré para el par de policías. Eso sí, con Columbus le cambié el nombre para no sentir tan descarada la referencia. Por mientras, seguiré con más guiños.**

 **Ahora que estamos acá, aprovecho de decir que usé el viejo EDIT para este capítulo, así que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Literalmente, la familia Loud se caerá a pedazos. Gracias a Luan, debemos seguirla en el_ Vanzilla _hasta Chicago… Siempre tuve las ganas de visitar esa ciudad, pero no en estas circunstancias._

 _En verdad estaba empeñada en ir al concurso, quiere demostrarnos que estamos equivocados. En lo personal, no creo que tenga éxito, como la vez que quiso armar su propio show. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero literalmente, creo que Luan representa todo lo contrario a lo que un comediante debe ser. Imagínense: sus chistes son malos, sus bromas son excesivamente crueles —sobre todo en el día de las bromas, como detesto que haga eso— y no he visto a nadie más que se ría genuinamente, aparte de los niños que entretiene en sus shows. No he visto nada de lo que hace su empresa de Negocios Graciosos, pero no creo que sea diferente._

 _De todas maneras, Luan es nuestra hermana y le dimos la espalda cuando más nos necesitaba… ¡Tonta! ¡Literalmente, ese no era un motivo tan importante para huir de la casa! ¡Cuando te encuentre, pondré mis manos sobre ti, antes que lo hagan mis padres!_

Lori Loud, hermana mayor de profesión (y también, golfista)

 _«Todas las habilidades serán puestas a prueba»  
_ Luan Loud, en:

 **La hermana caradura**

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 **Carretera hacia Chicago  
** **Chicago, Illinois  
** **2:00 PM**

—Lo lamento tanto, Luan —dijo la señora Margaret—. Quería dejarte en una terminal en Indianápolis, pero no estaba segura de la ruta y me desvié sin darme cuenta.

En el auto de la ancianita, aún en medio de la carretera, Luan estaba molesta, cruzando sus brazos y mirando la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Mas fue reflexionando, había sido ella misma quién rogó a la mujer que la llevara, para huir de los guardias, lo cual no le hizo reflexionar el panorama. Básicamente era su culpa, porque se dejó llevar por su ansiedad. Tras ello, miró detenidamente el interior del vehículo, encontrando detalles intrascendentes, pero que le fueron llevando paulatinamente a un estado de mayor calma. Exhaló aire por su boca y dijo con desdén:

—No tiene por qué disculparse.

—Mira: ¿qué tal si salimos de la ruta y vamos al centro de Chicago? Vamos hacia una terminal y así, tú podrás ir a Nueva York.

La comediante, sin nada más que decir, le asintió.

La señora Margaret buscó la salida más cercana y la tomó. El lado bueno para comediante es que, después de recorrer un poco el centro de la ciudad, encontraron un terminal de buses, lo cual fue un alivio para ambas. Luan ya quería entrar y consultar las posibles rutas a Nueva York.

La ancianita la dejó en frente del terminal.

—¿No olvidas nada, Luan?

—No creo —dijo la comediante, con una enorme sonrisa. Para no despedirse sin rencor, le hizo una última pregunta—. Por cierto, señora Margaret, ¿A qué clase de convención usted va?

—A esas de las que me reúno anualmente. Es una convención de un partido político vegano feminista. Es llamado el METLA.

—¿METLA? —pregunto Luan, extrañada del nombre.

—Son iniciales, que significan _Mujeres En Todos LAdos_ y siempre recibimos nuevos miembros. Tú serías perfecta para entrar a nuestro grupo, si es que lo quisieras algún día, Luan.

—Bueno… —dijo la comediante, no muy convencida— si algún día lo veo, lo pensaré. Gracias, señora Margaret.

Luego de hacer el gesto de despedida con su mano, Luan vio como la señora se preparaba para continuar su ruta en el vehículo. Cuando lo vio doblar, dio la media vuelta e ingreso al enorme sitio. Se asombró del enorme espacio de la zona para boletos, porque afuera se apreciaba más reducido. Una tranquilidad le vino, al saber que muchas de las casetas tenían buses con ruta a Nueva York. Recordaba que su amiga Giggles estaría en su destino para el día siguiente, pero no se mostraba acomplejada, puesto que contaba con dinero suficiente para pagar un arriendo decente para una semana. Fue al local de venta más cercano a ella, donde una funcionaria de cabello abultado rojizo, de estilo ochentero, leía una revista de moda. Ésta levantó su mirada:

—¿Desea un boleto?

—Sí, por favor. Un bus para…

Sin embargo, al revisar exhaustivamente sus bolsillos, un sentimiento de preocupación le sobrevino.

»No puede ser…

Revisó en todas partes de su ropa, sin encontrar nada de dinero. Haciendo memoria, recordó que también llevaba un palo con un bolso, el cual tenía, además, su celular. Todas sus cosas quedaron en el móvil de la señora Margaret.

»¡Diablos, qué idiota fui! —exclamó con ira, ante la mirada aturdida de la funcionaria—. ¡Debo detenerla!

Luan corrió inmediatamente hacia las afueras. Sin embargo, midió la distancia que el vehículo recorrió y dedujo que sería imposible alcanzarlo a pie. Pronto se sintió en shock: no tenía dinero ni su móvil personal para realizar algún llamado. Por el enorme imprevisto, ya estaba completamente arrepentida de haber huido de su hogar. No obstante, tuvo una idea que esperase funcionara: recordaba muy bien el número de su móvil, así que necesitaba a que alguien le prestara un teléfono para contactarse con la señora Margaret y así, ella volviera a entregarle sus cosas. Pero no tenía siquiera monedas para usarlas en alguna caseta antigua de teléfono. Mas pensó en la señora del primer local de venta, que parecía ser una señora simpática y accesible. Así que volvió a entrar y fue directo hacia la señora, con una expresión de total vergüenza.

—Disculpe, señora…

—Señorita —corrigió la empleada, a modo de broma—, soy apenas una señorita, como tú.

La mujer de la caseta le mostró una sonrisa coqueta a la comediante. Esta última le devolvió el gesto con cierto recelo.

—De acuerdo… Disculpe si es mucha la molestia, pero quería preguntarle si tiene un teléfono que me preste por un momento, por favor... ¡Es solo por un momento!

La mujer miró detenidamente a Luan por su petición. Luego, movió sus manos como si buscara algo.

—De acuerdo, niña. No me preocupa, porque la empresa paga el plan de telefonía.

Luan recibió un antiguo teléfono fijo de color blanco. Levantó el micrófono adherido a un cable enrollado y marcó el número. El tono de comunicación se escuchó unos segundos, antes de derivar al buzón de voz. Cortó con sus dedos y un sonoro suspiro, luego volvió a marcar, para recibir el mismo resultado. Con una evidente expresión de tristeza, la comediante colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a la empleada.

—Gracias... y siento haberla molestado, señorita…

—Puedes decirme Peggy.

—De acuerdo… Luan es mi nombre.

Peggy asintió y Luan se dirigió a la salida del terminal de buses. La empleada sintió como una pizca de compasión brotaba en su interior, algo que, por lo general, no le ocurría. Le afectó tanto la desesperanza de la chica, que llevó su mirada hacia ella en forma constante, pensando en alguna forma de ayudarle.

Ya afuera y por más que pensaba, Luan no encontraba manera de salir de la encrucijada. Durante todo el viaje, solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, no pensó ninguno de sus movimientos y eso la envió a un terminal en otro estado. Con la mente ida, era su cuerpo el que actuaba por cuenta propia, iba sin razón alguna a la pared cerca de la entrada del terminal, donde había un vaso de poliestireno blanco usado, apoyó su espalda y se arrastró lentamente hasta sentarse al suelo, llevando sus rodillas al pecho y ocultando su cara sobre las articulaciones. Estuvo unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que una persona pasó cerca de ella. Este transeúnte la miró con algo de indiferencia, pero denotaba una intención por hacer algo bueno y sacó algo de su bolsillo, para dejarlo en el vaso. Era un par de monedas de 50 centavos, los cuales sonaron dentro y llamaron la atención de Luan. el hombre camino hacia la entrada del terminal, sin preocuparse por la reacción de la niña a quién le dejó dinero. Luan miró sorprendida el gesto, no quería verse como una mendiga qué limosneaba dinero.

—¡Señor, tome su dinero! ¡No estoy mendigando!

El transeúnte no escucho, pero la comediante miró el vaso y sonrió. Eso le dio una idea, una idea descarada, pero no tenía otra forma de salir de su situación. No pediría monedas, sino que se las ganaría con lo mejor que sabía hacer: la comedia.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—El estrés nos afecta a todos. El otro día, un señor vino hacia mí cuando esperaba transporte y me dijo con arrogancia «espero seas bien clara: quiero preguntarte si éste de acá es el paradero del frente». Yo, desconcertada, de dije «No. El paradero del frente está al frente». «Pero ¿cómo es el asunto? De allá me acaban de mandar hasta acá».

La gente que circulaba soltó unas carcajadas por el chiste de Luan. Se dedicó a ganar dinero con una de sus tantas rutinas, lo que le dio una buena cantidad de ingresos. Tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar un pasaje, mas seguía acumulando para pagar un arriendo y demás, lo cual ella creía que no tardaría mucho.

Para su desgracia, unos tipos vestidos como la fuerza de seguridad del terminal, camisa corta color rojo, sombrero tipo vaquero de igual color, notaron como se formaba una muchedumbre considerable en la esquina de la terminal. Eran 3 guardias, que sin perder tiempo, se metieron entre el público y se acercaron a Luan, mirando con desprecio la acción de la comediante sin dinero.

—Señorita —dijo uno de los guardias—. ¿Tiene permiso para actuar en esta zona?

Luan habló con sinceridad:

—Lo siento señor. No tengo nada, ni siquiera mi documentación, la perdí por un error y no tengo siquiera dinero para comer. Me sentí obligada a recurrir a un espectáculo para no limosnear. Por favor, lo necesito.

El guardia miró con desconfianza.

—No te creemos. Estás pidiendo en frente de la estación, pero pareces alguien de clase media, no pareces como un vago cualquiera. Aunque no te permitiré más lo que estás haciendo.

—Señor, lamento si lo que hago está mal, pero no sé qué más hacer.

—Entregarnos el dinero, niñita.

No sabías las intenciones de los guardias, pero sentía injusto que le quitaran el dinero que tanto necesitaba. Los guardias, al notar el gesto de resistencia, decidieron que se abalanzarían sobre ella y le quitarían definitivamente su recaudación. En el momento en que le estaban tirando el vaso, un par de tipos vestidos de negro, con lentes y sombrero negro, se acercaron con cara de pocos amigos a los guardias. Uno era alto y flaco, mientras que el otro era gordo y bajo. El último dijo:

—Oigan, ¿no es un poco cobarde robarle a la pobre niña?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó enfadado el guardia.

Luan los miró con sentimiento de duda.

—Me llamo Jake —dijo el hombre pequeño—, mi hermano es Elwood y nos llamaremos «tu pesadilla» si es que no sueltas ese vaso.

Estos hicieron lo dicho por el tipo alto, soltaron el vaso y la comediante Loud usó la instancia para guardar su dinero. El guardia no soltó en vaso por obedecer, sino para mantener sus manos libres para iniciar un posible enfrentamiento.

—Prepárate niñita —dijo el hombre de negro más alto—, esto se pondrá feo.

Los 2 hombres de negro parecían dispuestos a pelear para defender a Luan y estás es veía inquietada. Los hombres habían soltado una bolsa de compras, que no era fácil distinguir su contenido, y prepararon sus bastones para el ataque, mientras los hombres de negro, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos, se prepararon para el ataque. Rápidamente, el hombre de negro bajo dijo:

—Oigan, ¿no es esa Celine Dion( ***** )?

Los 3 guardias miraron rápidamente atrás.

—¿Dónde?... ah, por favor… no me digan que los tipos acaban de huir.

Los guardias volvieron a mirar al frente y descubrieron que los tipos y la niña ya estaban lejos de su alcance, corriendo con todas sus ganas.

—Sí, parece que huyeron —dijo el segundo guardia.

—¿Parece? —se quejó el tercer guardia— ¡Claro que huyeron! ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—¿Y si vamos a almorzar?

Los compañeros miraron despectivamente.

— _Meh_... Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Los guardias entraron al terminal, mientras que Luan iba huyendo con los hombres que la rescataron. En tanto, Peggy miraba con una sonrisa al grupo. Ella fue quien había llamado a esos tipos, a los que conocía y contactaba cada cierto tiempo, para solucionar ciertos asuntos que requerían de fuerza bruta. Por esa razón, intuyó que la niña, por la que sintió lástima de su situación, los necesitaba.

Minutos después de calmada la situación, a unos metros de una plaza, el hombre de negro pequeño y robusto sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo presentó. Se trataba de un móvil celular, un teléfono ya bastante pasado de moda, porque contenía botones y una pantalla LCD monocromática. Era grueso y pesado, en comparación de los _smartphones_ más actuales.

—Toma, un pequeño regalo de la casa.

Luan miro extrañada el curioso regalo.

—Gracias… pero ¿qué quiere que haga con él?

—Úsalo para llamar a alguien de tu confianza —dijo el tipo alto—, para que no pienses que somos… pues… malos, como mucha gente cree.

—Alto alto —dijo Luan—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque me ayudaron?

Los hombres se miraron. El más alto habló:

— _Ups_ , Lo siento pequeña, no somos gente muy cortés que digamos y ya lo acabas de ver. Como dijimos, yo soy Elwood Blues y el que está a mi lado es mi hermano del alma, Jake Blues.

—Y somos —dijo Jake— los Blues Brothers.

—¿Blues Brothers? —preguntó Luan.

—Exacto —dijo Elwood—. También nos conocen como los «Hermanos Caradura». Somos músicos, somos amantes del blues y hemos tocado durante mucho tiempo en las calles.

—Te ayudamos, porque nos molesta que gente con placa abuse de las demás personas —dijo Jake—. Un pajarito nos contó que estabas en problemas y vinimos en tu auxilio. Es una recepcionista que trabaja en el terminal en donde hacías tu espectáculo, se apiadó de ti y nos llamó.

Luan recordó a la mujer con la que le pidió su teléfono, la mujer simpática de pelo abultado.

—Ah… esta bien. Mi nombre es Luan Loud.

—Entonces, Luan —dijo Elwood—, deberías usar el teléfono y llamar a alguien que te ayude.

Luan miró a ambos, luego vio el teléfono por lo «rudimentario » que era. No acostumbrada a apretar botones, lo que encontraba raro el presionar directamente los números. Sin más, lo primero que hizo fue marcar de teléfono de la casa Loud. No obstante, recordó el sentimiento de repulsión que sentía hacia ellos, no tenía pensado disculparse, como si se tratase de un perro arrepentido. Aun así, no estaba en una situación segura, así que decidió presionar el botón verde para iniciar el llamado, esperando que fuesen Lincoln o Luna quienes contestasen su llamado. Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie contestó. Debido a su enfado con su familia, desistió de llamar nuevamente. Pensó en la señora Margaret y el dinero que había perdido, mas no quiso llamar a su número por haberlo intentado sin respuesta.

Decidió llamar a su amiga de confianza, Giggles. Suponía que no estaba enterada de su huida, por lo que parecía suficiente decir que estaba bien. Para su lamento, no le contestó ninguna de las 3 veces que intentó. Por tanto, solo dejó un mensaje de texto y le devolvió el móvil a Elwood.

—No, Luan —le dijo—. Puedes quedártelo.

—¿En serio?

—Mi hermano ya quería deshacerse de su celular —dijo Jake—. Si fuese por él, lo mantendría, esa reliquia es tan básica que no tiene mecanismos de rastreo, como GPS o Internet. Además, esta puesto como número privado.

—O sea, ¿me están dando un teléfono, así nada más? ¿No esperan que haga algo?

Los Blues Brothers se miraron las caras.

—Hay que decírselo —dijo Elwood, mientras devolvía la mirada a Luan—. Niña, la verdad es que tratamos de persuadirte para que estés en nuestro concierto. Necesitamos ayuda de cualquier persona con talento y en unas horas más tenemos que montar un escenario en medio de la plaza. Quisiéramos que, como devolución del favor y por el móvil que tienes en las manos, nos ayudases.

Luan no miraba con mucha confianza.

—Oigan, me gustaría ayudar, en serio, pero necesito reunir más dinero para comprar mi pasaje a Nueva York.

—¿Por qué vas allá? dijo Jake.

—Porque allá se llevará el festival de comedia más grande del país y pienso estar allá sí o sí.

—Supongo que hablas del _Com-Circus_ , sería lo lógico, porque te vimos haciendo una rutina y tienes dotes de comediante.

—Gracias y así es, tengo pensado ganar el premio mayor.

Los Blues Brothers se miraron las caras de nuevo y sonrieron.

—Oye Luan —dijo Elwood—, nuestra amiga recepcionista tiene un esposo que le gusta sentirse jovial, tanto que cada cierto tiempo toma su vehículo y recorre muchos estados del país. Le pediremos a Peggy que lo convenza para salir una vez más y, de paso, llevarte hasta donde necesites.

Luan comenzó a pensar, la idea de entusiasmaba.

—Pero para ello, ¿quieren que haga un show de comedia con ustedes?

—Claro y podrías ganar mucho dinero… Ok, no voy a mentirte con eso. Solo tendrás una cantidad generosa, suficiente para tu viaje.

La comediante estuvo mirando a los Blues Brothers fijamente. Había tomado su decisión, pero en su cabeza trataba de aseverar si sería acertada o no. Luego de casi minuto de analizar y, sin mencionar palabra alguna, emitió una sonrisa:

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—¿Lista para probar suerte? —dijo Elwood.

—Debo estarlo, si quiero triunfar en Nueva York —dijo Luan, para luego inhalar y exhalar aire con energía.

Salió con toda confianza al humilde escenario —una estructura de no más de un metro de altura y con mantas de plástico negro, que asemejaba más a un ring de lucha libre sin cuerdas—, en medio de la plaza donde tenían a un modesto público, de cerca de 100 personas. Quienes pasaban y se quedaban a ver, dejaban propinas a un par de hombres que llevaban cajas para recibir el dinero, además de comprar cosas como discos grabados en un PC básico, con las canciones de los Blues Brothers, que solían pagar a estudios de baja calidad para grabar demos, con equipos de sonido o usados o de baja calidad.

Luan se ganó frente al micrófono, ante la atenta mirada de la gente:

—Eh… Gracias por venir…

En los 3 primeros chistes, el público no parecía del todo receptivo, lo que le creo en su interior un leve sentimiento de preocupación. Sin embargo, solía pasar situaciones de aquella clase en sus espectáculos y aquella era solo una más. Estaba en total confianza y tuvo la idea de lanzar uno de sus chistes más fuertes, al que llamaba sus «caballos de batalla».

»Por cierto, deben saber que la eficiencia de una cultura se define por la forma de abordar los problemas y los errores. Por ejemplo, los japoneses, cuando comenten un error, los responsables se hacen el _harakiri_ ( ****** ). Mientras que los estadounidenses, cuando comenten un error, los responsables se hacen los tontos…

El chiste funciono muy bien, las risas no se hicieron esperar, la confianza retornó en ella inmediatamente y continuó con su rutina.

»… Aunque aún no he visto a nipones haciéndose _harakiri_ por lo de Fukushima( ******* ) pero bueno…

Con el pasar de los minutos, Luan fue ganándose un moderado aplauso del público, lo cual dejó contenta a la comediante al finalizar. Se retiró con una reverencia de un actor de teatro.

—Todos, un fuerte aplauso para Luan —dijo Elwood, luego de subir al escenario y llegar hacia el micrófono.

Al bajar, Luan se ganó en frente de Jake.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el hermano blues—, fue un gran show. Te ganaste el cariño del público Y créeme, en Chicago no es muy fácil triunfar. Pero te pedimos paciencia, una vez terminado el show, te daremos el dinero que mereces y hablaremos con nuestro amigo, para que llegues a Nueva York sin problemas.

Luan pareció sorprendida del gesto del hermano blues.

—¿En serio, señor Jake?

—Solo llámame Jake… Y sí, ya lo hemos llamado. Se llama Al, es esposo de Peggy y un buen amigo nuestro.

Luan sonrió, pero comenzó a pensar sobre la hospitalidad que le entregaban esa gente y si merecía tanta ayuda. Pero lo que más le urgía en ese momento, era el dinero que recibiría de parte de los Blues Brothers, a quienes veía prepararse sobre el escenario con su banda. Eran 9 músicos que acompañaban a los hermanos. Lo que la chica Loud encontró curioso, fue un extraño sonido de sirena que se escuchó a lo lejos, como las usadas en los vehículos de la policía. Por alguna razón, le sonaba algo distinto, al mirar una de las patrullas que aparecieron, notó que uno de los oficiales, un hombre de tez negra y bigote, sostenía un megáfono y usaba su boca para realizar dicho sonido. Luan no evitó arquear su ceja por la situación:

—¿Qué rayos?

Unas 3 patrullas de policía se presentaron en se estacionaron cerca de la plaza, para luego abrir sus puertas y ver como 9 policías —vestidos con las tradicionales camisas de color azul, sombrero con placa dorada sobre su visera y sobre el pecho izquierdo— salieron con macanas y esposas, mirando directamente a los hermanos con lentes oscuros. La música inició su sonido.

— Estamos muy contentos de ver a tanta gente encantadora aquí esta noche —dijo Elwood al micrófono, mientras Luan miraba con extrañeza, debido a que era de tarde y no de noche—. Y nos gustaría dar, especialmente, la bienvenida a todos los representantes del departamento del empleo de la ley de Illinois, que han querido unírsenos aquí en la plaza de Chicago, en este momento. Esperamos, sinceramente, que todos disfruten del espectáculo y recordarles a las personas que, sin importar quiénes sean y qué hagan para vivir, prosperar y sobrevivir, todavía hay algunas cosas que nos hacen iguales a todos: tú, yo, ellos… Todo el mundo… ¡Todo el mundo!

 _Música recomendada  
_ _«Everybody Needs Somebody To Love», de los Blues Brothers._

La música de los Blues Brothers estaba calando muy al interior de Luan, que, por el contenido romántico, le recordó su relación con Benny, un chico de cabello marrón de su clase, al que tenía sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo y a quien le costó declarárselos. Hubo un momento donde se ilusionó con una carta de amor sin destinatario específico, aparte de la letra «L», que había llegado a la casa. Esa fue razón por la que compitió con sus demás hermanas, para saber a quién de todas correspondía finalmente. Cuando se supo para quien era y que no le correspondía a ella, no decayó en buscar el amor. Fue durante el ensayo de una obra escolar donde, después de mucho tiempo de buscar la atención de aquel chico, finalmente se unieron al saber que compartían gustos similares. La comediante extrañaba mucho estar una vez más con aquel chico, en las afueras de su escuela o en alguna plaza, hablando de lo genial que es ser un ventrílocuo. De hecho, extrañaba también volver a casa, con la familia Loud, pero luego de recordar la forma en como la decepcionaron, mantuvo su terquedad y prefirió seguir su viaje a Nueva York a toda costa.

Durante 20 minutos, la banda tocó algunos de sus éxitos de toda su vida, ya llevaban años en el negocio. Pero para la policía, había un detalle que era bien sabido y que era muy reiterado de parte de los hermanos vestidos de negro: nunca solicitaban permisos para montar espectáculos a mitad de la calle y esa no era la excepción. Como artistas callejeros que decían ser, no hacían las cosas legalmente y más de una ocasión han tenido problemas con la ley. Además, eran tan famosos en la ciudad, que el rumor de su concierto se expandió rápidamente, llegando obviamente a oídos de las 3 patrullas. Uno de los oficiales levantó un radiotransmisor:

—Atento, central, era cierto —dijo un oficial de policía con peinado corto ochentero— : los viejos Blues Brothers volvieron a armar un concierto ilegalmente. Iniciaremos el procedimiento.

—Esos tipos nunca aprenden, ¿verdad? —dijo su compañero con voz profunda, un hombre alto, de tez morena y robusto.

—¿Empezamos? —dijo el policía moreno que hacía el sonido de sirena.

Golpeando su macana con la palma de su mano, el oficial que llamó a la central dijo:

—Empecemos.

Los 9 policías se abrieron ante la gente, el policía moreno tomó el megáfono y emitió, de nueva cuenta, el sonido de las sirenas de policía, en una forma tan estridente que espantó a la mayoría del público. Un par de tipos ebrios se acercaron con bates de béisbol metálicos, para defender a la banda.

—¡Nadie con placa se llevará a los Blues Brothers otra vez!

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Luan para sí misma.

Sin embargo, el moreno más alto se ubicó frente a los tipos y tomó el extremo superior de ambos bates. Con la fuerza de sus manos, las deformó hasta el punto de reventarlas. Las soltó y los ebrios se atemorizaron con solo ver las marcas de los dedos de aquel mastodonte. Tiraron sus bates al suelo y huyeron. Los que deseaban enfrentarse a los policías cambiaron de opinión y se mantuvieron inmóviles.

—Ay, no me digan que de nuevo no pagaron los permisos —dijo uno de los músicos, el trompetista.

—Anarquía por siempre, hermano —dijo Jake, para luego levantar sus manos junto con Elwood.

Los policías subieron y tomaron de las manos a los de negro, llevándolas a sus espaldas y colocándoles las esposas. Elwood dijo con toda tranquilidad:

—Oiga, ¿por qué no nos deja terminar el espectáculo antes de llevarnos, sargento… eh...?

—Mahoney, para ti. Ya saben que hay que pagar, sino, seguirán como delincuentes. ¿En serio quieren hacer shows en la cárcel?

— _Meh_ , no es que nos moleste —dijo Elwood—. Eso sí, déjeme hablar con los de la banda antes que nos lleven.

Mahoney accedió, Elwood hablo con sus miembros.

—Oigan, no olviden darle parte de la ganancia a Luan. Al Bundy vendrá pronto por ella.

Los músicos asintieron. Los policías se llevaron a los de negro, mientras bajaban las escaleras, el sargento Mahoney miró fijamente a Luan, quien miraba pasmada toda la situación. Jake se le acercó:

—Oye Luan, te dejo a manos de nuestros músicos. En unos minutos, el conductor vendrá por ti.

Los policías continuaron su camino. Pero Mahoney no paraba de pensar en el rostro de la niña con frenillos y cabello castaño con cola de caballo. Le parecía familiar.

Luego de que las patrullas se fueron. Los músicos le pagaron a Luan por su participación. Se sorprendió por la generosa cantidad recibida, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de un espectáculo callejero que no duró las dos horas programadas inicialmente. La sumó con lo obtenido en el terminal de buses.

—Gracias, señores —dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay de qué —dijo el bajista—, se gana más de lo que crees. Una lástima que debamos esperar otros 6 meses para volver a tocar con Jake y Elwood.

—Por cierto —dijo el baterista—, alguien viene por ti en esa esquina.

Luan miró a donde apuntó el bajista. Era un vehículo Cadillac de los 70, de un color turquesa opacado por el tiempo. El que lo manejaba era un hombre robusto y calvo, tez de piel blanca, ojos azules, con una mirada huraña. Al su lado, pudo reconocer a la vendedora de boletos que le ayudó. Luan se acercó al auto.

—¿Tú eres la mocosa? —dijo el conductor.

—¡Al! —dijo Peggy—. ¡Ten más respeto por la pobre niña!... —dirigió su mirada a Luan—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue tu estancia con Elwood y Jake?

Luan se sorprendió, no sabía qué decir.

—Bien, supongo… Oiga, señorita, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Oye, te dije que me llamaras Peggy, y también te presento a mi esposo, Al Bundy.

Al solo emitió un sonido de molestia con su boca. Peggy le sonrió y le dijo a Luan:

—Sube, Luan. Te llevaremos a nuestra casa.

Luan estuvo pensativa. Lo que más deseaba era ir a Nueva York, No quería tener otro desvío.

—¿A su casa? ¿No irán a Nueva York?

—A ver, niña —dijo Al—: mira la hora que es. El viaje es largo y no pienso dormir de noche en la carretera. Así que esta noche volveremos a mi casa, tendremos una cena decente, descansaremos como corresponde y mañana saldremos al mediodía. ¿Qué te parece?

Luan, sin más que decir, asintió. Al gesticuló con su mano derecha para que la comediante Loud fuera al asiento de atrás. Cerró la puerta trasera con sus 2 manos.

—Oiga, señor Al —dijo Luan—, no quiero ser una molestia para usted… para ambos.

—No, tú no eres molestia, niña —dijo Al—. Lo que más quisiera es recorrer nuevamente la carretera con esta belleza, que obtuve en una subasta a un precio redondo, viajando lo más lejos que el tanque de combustible me permita y llevando a cualquier pobre diablo en problemas a su destino…

Luan miró con extrañeza a Al, le llamaba la atención que no se limitara en los insultos.

»… Pero la verdadera molestia aquí, es esta morsa que tengo como esposa. Nos acompañará mañana en el viaje.

—También te quiero, cielo —respondió Peggy con sarcasmo—. Pero hace mucho que no salimos juntos de viaje, por eso quiero aprovechar el momento, ahora que he terminado mi turno en el terminal de buses.

—Espero no estés mintiendo como la última vez, Peg. Lo último que quiero ahora es que te despidan por otra tontería. Sabes bien que mi empleo tampoco deja mucho.

El vehículo se fue del lugar, demoraron poco menos de una hora para llegar a la casa. Luan ya podía sentí la calma al saber que pronto estaría en Nueva York luego de salido el sol. No obstante, no paraba de pensar. Por alguna razón, por una corazonada, sentía que era apenas el principio de los problemas.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Recién terminado su almuerzo, la familia Loud continuaba su viaje en el _Vanzilla_ , por la carretera por Indiana. Esperaban que el viaje no se repletara con contratiempos, como la vez en que fueron a vacacionar al resort _Weeping Willow_. Mas sin embargo, Lisa se sorprendió al notar que la pantalla del radar se había apagado abruptamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Lola.

—Se le terminó la batería. ¿Como no preví algo tan lógico?

La familia inmediatamente mostró preocupación. La niña genio trató de calmarlos.

»Pero tranquilos, traje un cargador para conectarlo a la batería del vehículo. Tendremos de pasar por un periodo de incertidumbre, estimada en una hora.

—¿Podemos hallarla con lo que tenemos ahora? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—A la velocidad a la que vamos, existe un 81% de encontrar a nuestra hermana si comenzamos en el último punto de detección: el terminal de buses en Chicago.

—¡Excelente, hija! —dijo la madre Loud.

Sin embargo, algo fuera de sus planes ocurrió: notaron un brillo por los espejos retrovisores. Los hermanos Loud miraron hacia atrás y notaron un vehículo que venía a una velocidad mayor a la permitida. Era difícil distinguirlo en el brillo del atardecer, hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros. Era una van recubierta con un pliego de plástico de color gris ónice, muy parecida al _Vanzilla_. Además, notaron que otro vehículo lo seguía, uno mucho más grande: un camión militar, con el tradicional color verde musgo, con una cubierta de similar color. Ambos móviles se acercaban peligrosamente, se notó que el camión militar perseguía con mucho esmero a la van color ónice y el último adelanto al _Vanzilla_ por la izquierda, de una forma tan riesgosa que hizo perder el control al padre Loud y no le quedó otra que maniobrar y evitar chocarlo. Mas no fue posible, porque la punta trasera del lado piloto golpeó al vehículo color ónice, lo que desequilibró a ambos.

—¡SUJÉTENSE! —gritó el padre Loud.

Toda la familia gritó por la turbulencia y se sujetó a los sillones en los que estaban sentados, solamente la pequeña Lily se reía al no entender el peligro. Mientras el _Vanzilla_ recuperaba el equilibrio, vieron como el otro vehículo soltó su pliego, mostrando su verdadero color negro. Por la maniobra, abrió la puerta lateral del lado de copiloto había abierto, lo cual fue liberando un contenido bastante particular y brillante. El padre Loud frenó con fuerza para evitar golpear con lo que había caído, pero el ultimo quedó bajo el vehículo. Una vez detenidos, los Loud, completamente exaltados, bajaron para sentirse a salvo.

—¡Tierra! —gritó Lola, mientras besaba el suelo—. ¡Firme e inmóvil tierra!

Leni, quien estaba muy calma, miró el pliego gris y pensó en el contenido bajo el _Vanzilla_. Se agachó a mirar y luego dijo:

—Chicos… ¿es idea mía o lo que está abajo es oro?

El resto de la familia, sorprendidos por la afirmación, miró y comprobó que efectivamente, era oro… michos lingotes de oro solido, de la más alta pureza, bajo su móvil.

—Esperen —dijo Lisa—, prepararé mi kit de identificación de metales para confirmar que es oro.

—¿Traes un kit de metales? —dijo Lucy.

No obstante, Lisa no pudo preparar sus artilugios, porque el camión militar frenó en seco cerca de los Loud. Los militares se bajaron y apuntaron con sus metralletas AK-47( ******** )

—¡Alto ahí! —dijeron los militares.

La familia hizo caso y levantaron los brazos, confiados de que no iban a hacer nada, porque eran inocentes después de todo. Sin embargo, los militares no pensaban lo mismo, debido a la poca visibilidad de la tarde, no pudieron distinguir al otro vehículo que perseguían originalmente. Peor fue que ambos vehículos eran muy parecidos.

—¿Pensaban que se saldrían con la suya?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó la madre Loud, estupefacta.

—No nos van a negar, a estas alturas, qué ustedes tomaron el oro, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué está hablando? —dijo el Padre Loud—. ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, fue el otro vehículo que se nos atravesó y casi nos choca!

—Eso díganlo al tribunal militar… En Fort Knox.

—¡¿FORT KNOX?!

Los soldados no aplicaron siquiera el beneficio de la duda e inmediatamente tomaron a la familia completa, amenazándolos con sus armas, hasta el camión. Tardaron mucho tiempo para recoger todo el oro y uno de los soldados manejó el _Vanzilla,_ para presentarla como evidencia.

Y, por más que la familia Loud trató de conversar con ellos para probarles su inocencia, estos no pensaron que cometían un error y estaban llevando a una inocente familia a su recinto militar para darles un castigo ejemplar.

Algo era claro: eso no era más que el inicio de los problemas.

 _Música recomendada  
_ _«My Own Prison», de Creed._

* * *

 **RUTAS- Fort Knox queda en Kentucky, 2 estados al sur de Michigan. Y Chicago está en Illinois, 2 estados al sur-oeste de Michigan.**

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Celine Dion es una respetada cantante canadiense, conocida, entre otras cosas, por cantar** ** _My Heart Will Go On_** **, el** ** _archirrequeterrecontrarreconocido_** **tema de la película _Titanic_.**

 ****El** ** _Harakiri_** **o** ** _Seppuku_** **, era un ritual de suicidio, donde el samurái se cortaba el abdomen como una forma honorable de morir, por cometer algún acto considerado como deshonra. Según entiendo,** ** _Harakiri_** **sería la forma más vulgar de referirse a ello.**

 *****Referencia al accidente nuclear de Fukushima, ocurrida en 2011.**

 ******El arma AK-47 es un eficiente fusil de asalto creado en Rusia... Ahora que lo pienso, algo no calza en la historia.**

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

 **Episodios de TLH**

\- **Stage Plight  
** \- **L Is For Love  
\- Tripped!  
**

 **Franquicias varias**

\- **Blues Brothers  
** \- **Married with Children  
** \- **Police Academy  
** **\- Cadillac**


	6. Interludio 1, con Clyde

**—Interludio 1—**

* * *

En la casa de la familia Loud, un niño de piel morena, enormes lentes y pelo afro oscuro, estaba frente a la puerta junto a sus padres. Uno de ellos era del mismo tono de piel que el chico, más robusto y más calvo. El otro padre era más alto, delgado, de piel blanca y cabello corto de color rojo.

—Lincoln me dijo que el alimento estaba cerca de la entrada —dijo Clyde, el chico de lentes.

Clyde McBride era el mejor amigo de Lincoln. El chico de cabello blanco se contactó con él para cuidar su casa, todo para que su hermana Lori, el amor imposible del niño moreno, no estuviese sola y acompañase al resto de su familia en el largo viaje que les esperaba. Clyde conversó del tema con sus padres y éstos no se molestaron, al contrario, estaban deseosos de cuidar la casa. Lo único que tenían que hacer era vigilarla de posibles ladrones y alimentar a las mascotas, algo un poco más complicado en el caso de la familia Loud, debido a que además de las 4 mascotas oficiales —Charles, el perro blanco; Cliff, el gato negro, Walt, el ave amarilla; y Geo, el hámster dentro de una bola de juego—, debían pensar en la enorme fauna animal traída, generalmente, por Lana. Entre los adoptados, estaban la serpiente El Diablo, el murciélago Colmillito y la rana Brinquitos, entre otros. No obstante, Clyde ya estaba al tanto de ello y sabía muy bien a quienes alimentar y el cómo.

La familia había recibido las llaves de los Loud cuando pasaron frente a ellos en su vehículo, el Vanzilla. Cuando Clyde las introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió, de inmediato aparecieron las 4 mascotas mencionadas y se abalanzaron sobre el chico de lentes, muy contentos de tener compañía.

—¡Yo también me alegro de verlos, chicos! —dijo Clyde, con alegría, mientras se levantaba.

Fue en ese instante que vino una chica adolescente, de cabello rubio con un mechón celeste, con una funda de guitarra acústica en su espalda, dirigiéndoles la palabra a los padres McBride.

—Buenos días —le dijo la chica—, ¿se encontrará Luna en casa?

—Nosotros no habitamos la casa —dijo Clyde—. La estamos cuidando.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sabrán algo sobre mi amiga Luna? Porque hace unos días hablé con ella y quedamos de juntarnos el día de hoy.

—Resulta que la familia Loud…

El niño moreno se detuvo. Estaba dudoso de decir las razones del viaje de los Loud, no sabía si era lo correcto contar algo tan delicado a alguien que no conocía.

»… está… de viaje. Un viaje imprevisto. —Clyde miró fijamente a la chica—. Disculpa, ¿por casualidad, no estuviste con ella participando en la Búsqueda Asombrosa de Royal Woods?

La chica se sorprendió de aquella pregunta.

—¿Ah? Sí, estuve con Luna esa vez. ¿Tú también estuviste?

—Sí, con Lincoln, el hermano de Luna. Soy Clyde.

La chica sonrió.

—Y yo, Sam.

En ese instante, un anciano con vestimenta tradicional, calvo, gordo y de enorme bigote que cubría su boca, se apareció cerca de los presentes.

—Hola, Señor Grouse —dijo Harold, el padre de tez morena—, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—¿McBride? —dijo el anciano— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y dónde están los Loud?

—No se encuentran —dijo Howard, el padre alto—, nosotros estamos cuidando su casa.

—Están de viaje… —dijo Clyde— un viaje imprevisto.

—¿Un viaje? ¿Por qué debían salir ahora? Lynn Sr. prometió que haría lasaña el día de hoy.

—Es cierto —dijo Sam— Luna también me dijo que harían lasaña en su casa.

—Debo ser sincero —dijo Howard—: no sabemos cuándo volverán. Por el momento, debemos cuidar su casa.

—Espero entiendan —dijo Harold— que fue algo precipitado para ellos. Si sabemos algo, con gusto les diremos.

Mientras el señor Grouse mostraba una cara de amargura, Sam sonrió a modo de cortesía a los McBride. Más mientras salían de la casa, vieron a otro chico correr precipitadamente hacia la casa. Rápidamente se ganó frente a todos ellos y usó sus rodillas para sostenerse y respirar la mayor cantidad de aire que podía. El resto pudo ver mejor al chico, un adolescente con camisa corta y cabello castaño ligeramente alargado, su aspecto era muy sencillo. Al ver su rostro levantarse, lo vieron enrojecido por la carrera que mantuvo hasta la casa, mientras hablaba agitadamente:

—Díganme… ¡díganme que no es cierto!

Los demás no entendían de lo que hablaba.

—Disculpa —dijo Clyde— ¿Y tú quién eres?

Luego de recuperado de su cansancio, el chico dijo:

—Me llamo Benny y soy un amigo muy cercano de Luan.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harold—. En estos momentos, la familia Loud no está.

—Están de viaje —dijo Clyde— un viaje… ah, no voy a repetir lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Al escuchar eso, Benny mostró preocupación.

—No, no es posible. ¿Acaso su ausencia tiene que ver con lo que ha salido en las noticias?

Los demás miraron extrañados ante la duda del chico.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo el señor Grouse.

—Luan salió en las noticias. Pero no quiero creer lo que dicen de ella.

—¡¿Lu-Luan?! —preguntó Clyde, sorprendido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Clyde fue hacia el living de la casa Loud, hacia la mesa de centro, en busca del control del televisor frente a él. Por la confianza que tenía con Lincoln, a veces se daba la libertad de cambiar el canal mientras jugaban, y conocía bien las funciones del televisor. Solo cambió un par de canales para encontrarse con lo que estaba diciendo Benny. Quedó boquiabierto cuando escuchaba la noticia en desarrollo.

—¡Debo llamar a Lincoln!

Cuando el chico de lentes se fue al segundo piso de la casa, sin decir más palabras, los padres no resistieron a ver la pantalla encendida, tampoco las mascotas de la casa. Se sentaron y, al minuto, quedaron igual de anonadados que Clyde, se miraron las caras.

—Harold…

—Howard…

El señor Grouse, Sam y Benny también entraron y se ubicaron detrás de los padres McBride. Al ver la noticia, los 2 primeros quedaron boquiabiertos, en cuanto a Benny, miró con ira por la forma en cómo se referían a quien fuese su gran amor. Los altavoces de la pantalla decían:

— _… Por la impactante persecución ocurrida. Nos avisan por interno que llegó información actualizada, respecto al nombre de la sospechosa de la imagen, la involucrada en el hecho que logró huir. Se confirma que se trata de una adolescente del estado de Michigan, llamada Luan Loud…_

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS**

 **Episodios de TLH**

 **\- Stage Plight**  
 **\- Racing Hearts**  
 **\- Overnight Success**


End file.
